Somebody's Watching Me
by vampireobsesser
Summary: Bella's human but Edward's not. While walking through the woods, Bella has a scary encounter. All she sees is a blur of the person. When she starts school, she thinks Edward Cullen could be just that person. Little does she know,what she's gotten into.
1. First Encounter

**Somebody's Watching Me**

**Bella's human but Edward's not. One night, while Bella's at Charlie's by herself, she sees someone staring at her outside. When she goes outside, they're not there anymore. After many more of these surprising and scary sightings, she finally meets the mystery known to her only as Edward. He leaves cryptic notes on her pillow. When she finally does meet him, he's not as he had seemed. Instead, he's brutal and rude, or at least he is when his brother's near. So how is it, that these two completely differently people will find one thing in common? Their love for each other.**

**(Edward's POV)**

I was out hunting when I came across her scent. It was the most exhilarating and terrifying thing I had ever smelled in my time as a vampire. Slowly, I seeked out her bodily form. When I came upon her appearance, I almost gasped. By now her scent was almost overpowering my self control. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her matching eyes were filled with confusion and anger. She wore a simple light blue shirt, jeans, and black converses. It took everything I had not to pounce her and drink the blood running through her.

Again I gasped, shocked at my unnatural thoughts. I had never drank a humans blood and had never wanted to. I had always believed it would make me more of the monster I already was. Yet this one girl, this one human, had tempted me to betray my beliefs with one whiff of her blood. Unknowingly, she had gained control of my temptations. I growled at the thought.

Why should I let such a weak being control what I do? I decided to punish her, even if unjustified. I crept behind her silently, hiding in the evening shadows. Then purposely, I snapped a twig. The girl jumped and turned in the sounds direction. Suddenly a thrill began to sneak upon me. I moved to the opposite side and snapped another twig. Again the girl turned. Gone was the anger in her eyes, instead there was fear. The dark part of my mind enjoyed that I had caused such fear in a defenseless animal. Then a terrifying idea came to me.

What if I killed her? What if I drank her delicious blood? No one would miss her very much, she's new to town. The idea made me creep closer, my mouth already open. I imagined myself sneaking up behind her, covering those beautiful brown eyes and trapping her against me. Then I'd move her hair away from her neck, posing my mouth for the perfect final bite. My teeth would pierce her skin, drawing in the most tantalizing blood I have ever tasted. My eyes would close as I relished in her screams of pain.

It was then that I opened my eyes, realizing I had drawn closer. Now I was standing directly behind her, in the same position as I had imagined. Her breathing was rapid and coming in short jagged breaths.

"Please…don't hurt me. I'll do anything." She asked under her breath. At this all of my strength seemed to disappear. I remembered saying those same words when I was turned. I remember the same feeling of fear and not knowing what was going to happen. If I hated it so much myself, how could I force that pain on another person? How could I be so cruel?

I dropped my arms and stepped away quickly back into the shadows. Slowly the girl turned to face me, but I ran before she caught a glimpse. Before I was out of earshot, I heard her whisper one last thing.

"Thank you."

**I wanted to wait until halloween since this is my first vampire story. I hope you guys like it :) please review. I'll post the next chapter in about an hour or two. **


	2. My Version

(Bella's POV)

I had just finished unpacking all of my things. Everything was put away into its correct spot in my old room. Today I had moved back to Forks for at least one year. My mom suddenly decided that I needed to reconnect with my dad. What she didn't know was that I knew it was really just a reason for her and Phil to spend some time alone. Maybe elope. Who knows? Out of curiosity, I had decided to walk through the woods. I put on my favorite converses and walked outside into the slightly chilled air.

The trees were covered with moss and were mostly bare of leaves. Soon the path I had been walking stopped but I continued, thinking I could find my way back. Obviously, I didn't consider my poor sense of direction. It wasn't long until I got to a part in the woods that I didn't recognize. As I should have known, I was lost. For a minute or two I stood in a slight clearing of the woods, turning in every direction.

"Did I come from there?" I asked myself, pointing to one of the tree openings. "Or from there?" I pointed to another opening, still confused. "Ugh! At this point I'll never find my way home! Charlie will be worried sick." I frowned, thinking of my dads worried face. I stared around, trying to remember where I came from. As I thought, I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" I asked. I turned in the sounds direction, not seeing anyone. For some reason, I got the feeling of being watched. That I was the prey of a wild and dangerous animal. Obviously no one responded to my call.

Then another twig snapped, this time behind me. Quickly I turned again. This time I stayed quiet, listening in fear of any noise of the woods. Surprisingly, nothing happened. I decided to again focus on which direction to turn in. I must have been so focused because the next events were so terrifying and surreal that it's unbelievable that I didn't notice it before it was happening. **(wow that's a drag on sentence) **

As I looked through the trees, searching for a familiar sign, I felt a hand creep around my waist. Instantly I froze and closed my eyes. I felt another hand pull away the hair from my neck. My breath hitched in fear when I felt warm breath against my neck. Then I started breathing rapidly, growing even more panicked as teeth touched my neck. It was easy to say it was the most terrifying moment of my life. Just as I felt he was going to bite me, he pulled away.

I stayed motionless in one spot for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Once I had, I quickly turned around. No one was there. Instead, as I chose my direction, all I saw was a blur.

A blur of a bronze hair.


	3. An Interesting First Day

**(Bella's POV)**

Pulling into the school parking lot, I parked. I walked inside to the front office, nervous about everything. At the desk was a woman with thick curly red hair and glasses.

"Hello? I'm Bella Swan, the new student."

"Ahh, yes. It's so nice to have you back in Forks. How long has it been since you were last here?" The woman asked. Her voice was high pitched, as if strained from over cheerfulness.

"I'm not sure. I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

"Of course, I'll get it right now." She shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"Here you are. Have a nice day." The woman smiled as I took the paper and walked away. As I walked the halls, I realized I was completely lost. I turned a corner and ran into someone, dropping my things.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new so I got lost." I picked up my things and stood.

"No it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella." I looked up and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So you're a chief Swan's daughter? Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Newton."

"Yeah, that's me. I guess my dad got the news out huh? And it's nice to meet you too."

"So you're lost? Mind if I help you with that/"

"Trust me, I wouldn't mind at all. I'm trying to find room 108. Do you know where that is?"

"Actually yeah. That's my first block too. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and began to lead me in the direction I had just come from. A deep blush appeared on my cheeks from his forward actions. When we finally reached the class room I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Um thanks. It probably would have taken me forever to figure out where this class was."

"No problem, but we might want to head inside before we're late." I laughed at his sheepish smile.

"Of course." I smiled and opened the door for us. The teacher was in yet so Mike led us to a pair of desk in the back of the classroom. We sat down and got out things settled before beginning to talk again.

"Um, Mike, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, interrupting his sentence.

"To this town you're a bit of a superstar."

"How? All I did was show up."

"It's because of what happened with your mom and dad. Plus the fact that your dad is the town chief of police."

"I guess that doesn't help matters does it? Oh well." For a few more moments we were silent, waiting for our teacher.

"So….do you want to have lunch with my friends and I later?" His cheeks blushed a little and he looked down.

"Sure I guess. So far you're the only one here I know."

"I'm sure you'll like everyone."

"Great." I said, smiling and nodding like a bobble head

"Great." He returned the smile as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, pull out your books." Everyone sighed but did as told.

(At lunch)

"Over here Bella!" Mike waved from a lunch table. I waved back shyly before walking over. Sitting at the table next to him were three other girls and guys. I sat down across from Mike at the edge of the table, beside a girl with dark brown hair.

"Hey Mike."

"Hi Bella, I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. Beside you is Angela, who's dating Ben."

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was quiet and shy. Instantly I knew I would like her. Sitting beside her was a guy wearing glasses, who I guessed was Ben.

"You too." I smiled and waited for Mike to continue.

"Ok, so sitting next to me is Jessica. Beside her is Eric, then Lauren who goes out with Tyler who's sitting next to Ben."

"Cool. Jessica, aren't you in my algebra 2 class?"

"Yeah, I saw you. You sit two rows in front of me right?" I nodded.

"I'll have to sit next to you tomorrow then. I don't understand a thing he's talking about in there."

"He doesn't really explain well but the concepts are easy."

"If you say so." She shrugged, dropping the conversation."

"So Bella, why did you move to Forks?" Lauren asked. My fork paused halfway towards my mouth.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"That's fine, we have plenty of time." Her smile seemed to have a sneaky meaning to it.

"Um…well.." I stammered.

"Just forget it Bella. It's none of her business." Mike interrupted, glaring at Lauren.

"No, it's fine. I just felt it was time to come back to Forks, that's all." I explained in a rush.

Suddenly I felt a rush of cold air. I turned around was immediately met with a pair of bronze colored eyes. My own widened as I recognized the person standing before me. Though I had only seen a blur of hair, some part of me instantly knew it was him. His bronze hair would be recognizable by anyone who had seen it before. His stare penetrated me, making me gulp in with a feeling of fear. Yet I felt for some reason he wouldn't hurt me. Then suddenly he jerked his head away and moved to a table directly across the room. I was taken out of my trance and turned myself to look at the table. My face, I was sure, was unbelievably red. On the inside, my emotions were conflicting with one another. At the same moment I had felt scared, curious, and amazement. My eyes stayed in a permanent stare towards the tiled floor.

"Ahh, so you've met the infamous Edward Cullen." Jessica said.

"Who?" I asked, looking up from the floor.

"Edward Cullen, the guy you were just staring at?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Him and his family are like celebrities in this town."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"It's true though. Maybe I should explain first."

"Their adoptive father is the best doctor in Forks, making them super rich. Their mother is the best interior designer, trust me, she's amazing. My mom had her redesign our living room and…"

"Jessica, you're off topic." Interrupted Lauren. "Anyway, do you see those two sitting at the end?"

"Yeah, who are they?"

"Well the male is Emmett, he's the strongest of the three. Unfortunately he's already taken by Rosalie, the girl sitting across from him. The two next to them are Jasper and Alice who are also dating each other. Then there's Edward." While speaking his name, her voice seemed to go into a dreamy state.

"Aren't they all brother and sisters? How can they date? Wouldn't that be incest?" Lauren giggled at the comment.

"Yes, but they're all adopted, so none of them are related to each other."

"Oh."

"Also, you might want to be careful about Edward."

"Why?" This time Jessica explained.

"Tons of girls have asked for a date with him, but he shoots down everyone. Some people even think that he's gay." I giggled but tried to hide it.

"I doubt that's true." I looked over to their table and noticed they were all laughing hard except for Edward. He was glaring at me with such a powerful hatred that I started to rethink my decision.

"On second thought, maybe not." I muttered. Edward's glare towards me increased as did his family's laughter. I looked at them in curiosity before turning back to the conversation at the table. For the rest of lunch I stayed quiet, only putting in my opinions when asked to When the bell finally rang, we stood and walked to our next class.

"You three are in their too?" I asked Mike, Angela, and Jessica, who were walking with me to Biology.

"Yep, we have assigned seats so none of us can sit next to you." Mike seemed to pout at that statement.

"That will be fine, I'm sure I'll find someone to sit next to." He nodded and walked into the classroom first. The others followed but I stopped at the teachers desk.

"I was asked to get this signed by all of my teachers." I handed him the paper and watched as he signed the paper.

"There you go. Ms. Swan am I correct?" When I nodded he smiled and checked off my name on the roster. "OK, let's find you a seat. I'm sorry but the only seat left is that by Mr. Cullen. Would that be alright?" I nodded nervously and turned around. I carefully walked over to the seat, careful not to trip. Edward was already at the table so I made sure to keep my eyes cast downward.

"Alright class, let's begin with…."

My attention was removed from the teacher when I noticed Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye. I glanced over and noticed his hand was now painfully gripping the table in a vise like grip. His face was one of chagrin, as if my mere presence was horrifying. I turned away, embarrassed and let my hair cascade down to cover my now red face. For the rest of the class, both of our bodies were tense, waiting for the explosion to happen. Finally when the bell rang, I launched from my seat, hurrying towards the door. Apparently too fast.

I slipped and was falling backwards. I closed my eyes, anticipating the impact, but instead felt nothing. I opened my eyes, only to meet those of Edward. Quickly I lerched forward out of his grasp. I balanced myself and grabbed what I had dropped. I hurried towards the door but stop at the opening. Keeping my eyes cast down, I turned my head to face Edward.

"Thank you."

Then, before he could respond, I left the room.

**So what do you think? I wrote all of this literally today. I procrastinated so I couldn't get more done. I hope you all like it ****J please review! J**


	4. Spying is a bad habit

**(Edward's POV)**

"Edward! Where are you going?" Esme called.

She's been worrying over me ever since I came home the first day of school. After catching Bella, I had been tense the rest of the afternoon. At the time I was afraid I would blow our cover and launch myself towards her. The truth was unbearable and unwanted; I coveted for her blood. In all the years of being a vampire, I had never felt such a strong urge to kill someone as I am now. Every time I see Bella, the beast wakens inside of me, tempting me to make the final kill. Instantly I glare at her when we meet, coming off incredibly rude. In my mind all I think about is the fact that she's an innocent human, who has no idea what she's now been thrown into. Nowadays, I take out my anger on anyone who will permit, especially my family.

"Hunting."

That was a lie. For some reason, I had gotten into the habit of spying on Bella, as if being close to her would help make me immune. Another reason is that during school, I had discovered I couldn't read her mind. I could hear the thoughts of everyone around her, yet hers alone were immune to my spying ways.

"Alright, but don't stay out too late." I turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's a force of habit." My gaze softened and I gave her a quick hug before leaving. Before I could even make it out to my car, I heard someone else's thoughts, ones that made me pause.

You need to stop Edward, it's unhealthy.

I turned and standing at the bottom of the stairs was Alice. I wanted to respond but knew it was too risky because of Esme being so near, as well as the others upstairs. Instead, I tried to psychicly respond. I'm not totally telepathic but because of Alice's ability to see into the future, we had figured out a way.

What are you talking about?

You keep visiting her and it's not right Edward. Sooner or later she'll notice you and you'll be in trouble. If that happens, people may try to discover what we are. None of us need that to happen.

I don't care.

Edward, I see what will happen. I'm not against it, but it's really dangerous. Just be careful and think of what this means.

I looked away and walked outside.

I will.

With that I started running towards Bella's house. It didn't take long to locate once again. I had to be careful though since it was near one of the most driven roads in Forks. It's always safe under the cover of darkness, so I wait until 8 when most people are home. Charlie is usually still at work, making it even safer.

Inside Bella was listening to the radio while on the computer. From the sound of typing and the look of her reading, it was as if she was checking her e-mail. At one point she hit enter and a new song began on the radio. Instantly she smiled, jumping up from the computer and began to dance around the room.

Unbreakable by Fireflight

Where are the people that accused me?The ones who beat me down and bruised meThey hide just out of sightCan't face me in the lightThey'll return but I'll be stronger_[Chorus:]_God, I want to dream againTake me where I've never beenI want to go thereThis time I'm not scaredNow I am unbreakable, it's unmistakableNo one can touch meNothing can stop meSometimes it's hard to just keep goingBut faith is moving without knowingCan I trust what I can't see?To reach my destinyI want to take control but I know better_[Chorus]_Forget the fear it's just a crutchThat tries to hold you backAnd turn your dreams to dustAll you need to do is just trust_[Chorus x2]_

Her singing was surprisingly well. Half way through the song she had grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and began to use it as a microphone. Her performance had amused me incredibly. I laughed silently as I watched her when the next song came on. This one was much slower and by the end of it, all amusement was gone. It had disappeared completely, being replaced by a serious sensation.

If I die young by The Band Perry

If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a, bed of rosesSink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songUh oh, uh ohLord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my motherShe'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh andLife ain't always what you think it ought to be, noAin't even grey, but she buries her babyThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had, just enough timeIf I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a, bed of rosesSink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had, just enough timeAnd I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdomI'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I'veNever known the lovin' of a manBut it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's aBoy here in town says he'll, love my foreverWho would have thought forever could be severed byThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had, just enough timeSo put on your best boys and IÃƒÂ¢Ã‚Â€Ã‚Â™ll wear my pearlsWhat I never did is doneA penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollarThey're worth so much more after I'm a gonerAnd maybe then you'll hear the words I been singinFunny when your dead how people start listenin™If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a, bed of rosesSink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love songUh oh (uh, oh)The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)Go with peace and loveGather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocketSave them for a time when your really gonna need them, ohThe sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had, just enough timeSo put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

As the song faded away, I thought of every temptation I've felt with her. I also thought of what Alice had told me earlier. I felt ashamed at my actions, yet I couldn't bring myself to regret them completely. Slowly I pulled away, beginning to wish I had never come. I was endangering her for no reason. Before I could fully jump down from the tree limb, she glanced around. Though I moved incredibly fast to avoid the chance of her seeing me, I could have sworn she looked right at me. For a moment, it was like her chocolate eyes were looking directly into my bronze ones. From below I heard her gasp.

"It must have been an animal." Her voice sounded unsure. Before she could come and check, I swiftly left back towards the house.


	5. Weird things and Confrontations

**2 weeks later**

**(Bella's POV)**

I yawned loudly at lunch, covering my mouth.

"Bella are you tired? Asked Mike.

"No Mike, I'm just yawning for no reason."

"No need to be crabby. It was just a question. Why are you so tired then?" I sighed.

"There's an animal that keeps looking in my window every night. It's starting to creep me out."

"Is it an owl?" Asked Jessica, interpolating into the conversation.

"I'm not sure. I doesn't hoot so I wouldn't think it would be."

"Well what does it look like?" Lauren asked this time.

"The only thing I can see are it's eyes. It's weird."

"What color are they?" Mike asked.

"That's the thing. They never stay the same color."

"What do you mean/"

"Well the first night I saw them they were a bright bronze. The next it was a caramel. One time they were close to a black. It makes me wonder if it's more than one animal. I'm not sure."

"I can see how that can freak you out. It's even giving me the shivers." Angela commented, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Well enough on that. Hey Bella, do you think you can help me with this algebra 2? I didn't understand it in class." Jessica asked, changing the subject. I nodded and switched seats with Mike so I could help her. For the rest of lunch I felt pairs of eyes on me. I tried to ignore the feeling but it wouldn't seem to go away.

**Edward's (POV)**

"Edward we've got to talk." Alice said. She was standing in the doorway to my bedroom. Her voice made me worry. I sat up straight in my bed and looked at him.

"About what?" She simply stared at me, not saying a thing. I didn't need to read her mind to know her answer.

"Alice no. I told you I'll stop and I will."

"Edward you said that weeks ago. Everyone's worried about you. You've been obsessing over a human. Doing that could hurt not only you but the rest of us. None of us want you to get home. That's why we're calling a family meeting. You have to come downstairs."

"What? That's unnecessary."

"But it is Edward. Haven't you noticed what you've been doing? How dangerous it is? None of your actions are your normal behavior. We want to know why you've been obsessing over her. We want to know now. Come down stairs." I sighed and finally stood. I followed her at human pace down the stairs. Sitting in the living room was the rest of my family. Each of them had either worried or neutral faces.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke first.

"Yes?" I felt like a child being scolded by his father.

"Can you explain to us why you've been paying so much attention to Ms. Swan? Alice is right, it's not like you."

"I'm not sure." It was the truth but it made Carlisle frown. He glanced over at Jasper who gave a slight nod.

"What happened when you first met her? Before school that is." Esme asked this time.

"I tried to kill her." Came my blunt answer. The eyes of my family widened and some gasped in surprised.

"Why?"

"The smell of her blood." Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"She may be your "Blood singer"."

"What's that?"

"It means her blood is simply irresistible to you. It calls you subconsciously even if you wish not to hurt her."

"So what does this mean from now on?"

"That you possibly might fall in love with her. What all do you know about her? Or is there anything else we should know?"

"I can't read her mind." Again there were some gasps.

"How is that possible?" Asked Rosalie.

"I'm not sure. The first time I met her I paid no attention to it, her blood captured me too much. On the first day of school however, I soon noticed at lunch and in biology."

"Is it possible she's one of us? Or knows of our existence?" Emmett asked. Carlisle and I shook our heads.

"I think this may be related with her being your blood singer. If turned, she would make a powerful vampire. She could have the ability to deflect any and or all mental powers inflicted towards her. Or even those directed towards someone else." Carlisle explained.

"Are you sure no one let it slip? What if she knew before hand?" Rosalie asked again.

"I haven't said or let her know anything. I highly doubt there would be any vampires in Arizona anyway." I answered.

"This is all too weird." Esme commented, everyone nodded.

"They'll become incredibly close. I've seen a vision of her being turned. I think Edward turned her." Automatically everyone's head whipped towards Alice. Comprehending the thought I turned away and paced. When I stopped I noticed their eyes were now directed towards me.

"That's not going to happen." I said, my voice stern.

"Edward I've seen it. So far it hasn't changed. You're going to make her into a vampire. You're going to fall in love with her."

"That's not going to happen." I was getting angry.

"It will if you continue to spy on her Edward. What you're doing is dangerous. If you continue and if what I've seen is true, it only will be more so. It's either you accept that you will or you stop completely."

"I can't Alice."

"You can Edward, you just don't want to. Her blood's too tempting."

"Then why don't we just kill her? It'd save all of our problems." Rosalie suggested.

"The treaty wouldn't allow us." Carlisle said.

"It won't allow us to turn a human in their territory either yet that's what's going to happen."

"Unless I stop visiting her."

"Which we all know you won't. Face it Edward, you're already in love with her now." Rosalie retorted. I glared at her and she returned it. Carlisle finally stopped us when he spoke.

"If Edward can stop going over there then we'll all be safe. That way we won't be breaking the treaty." Everyone nodded and looked at me, their asking their question.

"I'll stop. I'll visit tomorrow and that will be it. No more, I promise." They nodded and disappeared into other rooms.

If I only knew what was coming next.


	6. Shock

**Saturday**

**(Bella's POV)**

I unlocked the front door Saturday evening. Opening the door, I heard the sound of the tv in the living room.

"Charlie?" I called. I walked into the kitchen, carrying the newly bought groceries.

"Yes Bella?" Charlie answered. Squeaks from the lounge chair were heard. Soon I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Can you help me put these groceries up? I'm not hungry so you can order something if you want."

"Alright Bells." Charlie walked over and began to unload and put away the groceries.

"Thanks." I said before making my way up the stairs.

I sighed and closed my bedroom door, beginning to relax. I pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a matching shirt from my drawer. Quickly I started to change clothes. My hands were behind my back, searching for the clasp to my bra. Outside my window I heard the loud rumble of a passing car. Glancing over, I saw the light illuminate a figure outside my window. I gasped when I recognized the face. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my bed. My mouth was poised for a scream of terror.

The face I had seen outside my window?

It was none other than Edward Cullen's.


	7. Trying to get an explanation

**(Bella's POV)**

I'm surprised I never noticed before. If I think back to when I first saw him, I distinctly remembered the color of his eyes. They had been a mysterious caramel one day, the next bronze, then almost black. The same strange occurance that happened to his eyes seemed to have happened to the "owl". I screamed in terror at the peeping tom.

Before much noise could escape my mouth, something was pushed hard against my mouth. When I looked I realized it was a pale white hand. In shock, I looked back too the window. It was open. My eyes widened in astonishment. I turned my head to the right and froze. Holding me in his firm grasp was Edward, his body stiffed as it laid beside me on my bed.

At first I blushed at our position and how little I was wearing, then I began to struggle. To stop me, Edward climbed on top of me and locked my legs between his. His hands were tightly grasping my wrists, pushing htem deep into the sheets, keeping me still. I couldn't move much, in fact, I barely budged. I mumbled to be let go but Edward shhed me.

"Be quiet, your dad's on his way up." He whispered.

Edward's voice was neutral, despite what was going on. _How would he know Charlie was coming up here? _Edward was right though, I soon heard Charlie's foot steps at the door. Charlie knocked on the door, the sound vibrating through the room.

"Bella?" He yelled through the door. I stayed silent, unable to speak because of Edward's tight hold.

"Make up an excuse so he'll go away." Edward said, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Why would I want to do that? For all I know you could kidnap then kill me!" I yelled in a whisper. I saw Edward tense but his eyes remained calm.

"Just do it." Edward gritted his teeth and I sighed.

"I'm fine Charlie. I thought I saw something and tripped. You know how clumsy I am."

Even as I spoke I could tell I didn't sound believable. Though the statement was true, the way I said it didn't make it seem that way. I sighed, I was a horrible liar. I waited, hoping he'd open the door anyway. Instead the door stayed closed and Charlie spoke again.

""Are you sure Bells?"

"I'm sure. Just go back downstairs and finish eating." I said urgently, rethinking my previous ideas.

If Edward had gotten inside that quickly, there was no telling what he'd do to keep us quiet. I shivered at the thought. When I heard the faint sound of footsteps walking away, I let out a breathe I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I soon tensed again as I felt Edward move. He shifted to my side once more and sat up, letting me go. I did the same as him but as I did I quickly put on my shirt for bed. I blushed and looked away, scared and nervous.

"So you're the person who's been spying on me these past few weeks?" I asked, fideling with my fingers.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked immediately.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I deserve an explanation as to why you've been my personal peeping tom." Edward flinched slightly and looked away. I waited for an answer but when one didn't come I sighed.

"If you're not going to give me an answer then just leave and make sure you don't come back. If you did and Charlie caught you, you'd be in some big trouble. That's at the least." Edward looked at me as if I had three heads. "What?" I asked.

"I've been spying on you for weeks, just crept into your house, and practically forced you to turn away any chance you had of escaping. Yet you're treating this as if it was nothing you're concerned about my well fare. The people from Arizona must be crazy." I couldn't help but laugh at his statement even though it was creepy. Edward's brow creased. When I finally calmed down I was looking at him in all seriousness.

"I serious just want an answer."

"Tomorrow." Edward said.

"What?"

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow. First I want to take you somewhere private." My eyes widened and I scooted back on my bed.

"Not for that reason. I just don't want people to know what I'm going to tell you. My family doesn't want anyone to know so you must promise not to tell anyone."

"You're family? What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Do you promise?" He asked, ignoring my own question. I sighed and nodded.

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Edward stood and was about to climb out the window when I stopped him.

"Wait! What time?" Edward shrugged and disappeared into the night.

I fell back into my pillows, exasperated. As I laid there on top of my sheets, I felt my heard pound inside of me. I placed my hand over it, as if trying to calm it down. I knew inside that wouldn't help. The reason was entirely different from my feelings of terror earlier that night.

Somehow, that seemed to frighten me even more.

**I know the chapters are late and incredibly short but I've been uber busy since school started. I will try to update again this Sunday and should be able to. I hope you guys like these chapters and review! **


	8. Kidnapped for a day

**(Bella's POV**)

The next morning I woke up early, unable to sleep much after the happenings of last night. I sighed and sat up in bed. I looked around my room, looking to see if there was any proof that I had imagined it all. Everything seemed normal, making me feel relief. Then my eyes caught on the open window, and I knew everything was true. I groaned, thinking of our planned meeting today.

"I hope that isn't how you feel about me." I jumped upright at the new voice. I turned towards the window again and my eyes widen. Standing with a large box of donuts and a cup of, hopefully, hot chocolate in his hands.

"How did you get in here carrying that? Also, how did you know when I would wake up?" I asked, standing and walking over. Immediately I grabbed the cup and sipped. I smiled as the sweet taste of melted chocolate crossed my tongue. I walked over to my computer desk, placing the cup down.

"I didn't. I just thought you'd probably wake up the same time as on a normal weekday. As for getting in here…..that's a bit harder to explain."

"Never mind then. Wait, does that mean you've been stalking me all night during school?" Edward laughed nervously and I had my answer.

I walked past him towards the window, closing it. When I turned back around Edward was standing by my computer desk, laying down the donuts. I walked over and quickly began to open the box, my hunger beginning to show. Biting into a chocolate covered donut, my mouth was filled with its fabulous flavor.

"Thank you so much, this is delicious. Do you want any?" I asked, offering Edward the box. He shook his head.

"We don't eat, at least not the same kind as regular humans." I blushed and looked away, knowing what he meant.

"Sorry, never mind. I'll just save the rest for Charlie then." I closed the box after taking out another donut.

"Um…would you mine taking this downstairs while I get dressed?" I asked. I knew it was rude to ask of a guest but I think Edward understood why. He nodded and took the box from my hands. When he was gone I ran towards my closet door. Hurrying, I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. By the time got back upstairs, I was already dressed and coming hair.

"Thanks for going at human pace." I said, facing him.

"No problem." He glanced at his watch. "We might want to be going though. It's going to take a while to get where I want to take you. Besides, it may be some time before you feel safe with me again."

"Who said I feel same with you now?" I said teasingly. Edward seemed to deflate after my comment.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean it. You have to admit though, I have no real reason to trust you. You've either been rude or ignored me at school and yesterday I found out you've been stalking me every night. Not to mention the fact that you came into my house, through my bedroom window, and practically attacked me on my bed."

"I know and I'm sorry. It really wasn't appropriate. My family doesn't like it any more than you do." I sighed and looked away.

"Well, let's just get today over with. I didn't sleep well last night so I'm really tired." Edward nodded and walked out the door with me following behind him. Parked outside the house was his silver Volvo, the sunlight reflecting brightly off of it.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we climbed inside and he pulled out onto the road.

"That's a surprise."

"So you're kidnapping me for the day?" I asked, laughing. Edward smiled and nodded.

We said nothing after that and continued to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Edward drove down the highway, passing trees, rest stops, and many other cars. Finally Edward pulled over onto the shoulder. There was a line of woods with a large sign near an entry way.

"You're taking me hiking? I thought you knew by now that I was an utter klutz." I said and opened the car door. Edward got out as well and we both walked around to the front of the car.

"Relax, we're not hiking. Well, at least not on the path. Where I'm taking you is somewhere else in the woods. No one else has ever been there." He began to walk towards the edge of the trees but I stayed still, worried.

"No offense, but how can I trust that I'll be safe? I barely know you and yet I've let you drive me out here to who knows where. Now you're getting ready to lead me somewhere through the woods while no one knows where I'll be today. I'm putting a lot of trust into you and I really hope you don't betray it." I said, my voice and face stern.

"I won't, I promise. Just, please, trust me enough to know you'll be alright and will be home safely before your father gets home." I stared at him, thinking it over. My curiosity got the best of me, I wanted to know what he was. Finally I nodded and walked towards him, letting him lead me through the dense woods.

I tripped a few times while we walked over trees that had fallen. At one point I just decided to keep hold of Edward's arm so as not to fall. It wasn't long until the trees started to get lighter. Soon there was a bright patch of light ahead at the edge of the woods. Edward stopped, making me run into him.

"It's right through there." He said, pointing towards the clearing.

"So why aren't we walking?" I asked, leading myself this time. I broke through the trees and gasped.

We were in a large meadow full of beautiful multi-colored flowers. The sun shone, giving the meadow and heavenly look. Far off I could heard the light bubbling noise of a brook. I walked through the tall grass, reaching down to brush the different flowers. When I was in the middle, I began to spin around, taking in every aspect of the beautiful scenery before me.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe you found this place! How did you find it anyway?" I asked, finally facing Edward. Or so I thought. I turned around in a circle but I still couldn't find him. Finally I faced back towards the way I had come and saw Edward's profile hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing? Come out and enjoy the view! It's beautiful today!" I invited, smiling gleefully. I stared at Edward, confused when he didn't step out.

"Come on!" I yelled again, my excitement calming already. When he still didn't move I decided to walks towards him.

"Come on, silly. It's just a bit of sunlight." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the meadow. Technically, if he hadn't wanted to come, he could have stopped me.

When Edward was fully in the sunlight I gasped. His skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. The light that reflected off of him was almost blinding, but then again so was he.

"Wow." I said, thinking of no other words to describe what I was seeing.

"I know it's weird, but I was expecting a bit of a bigger explosion from you."

"I guess I've just come to terms that you're not normal. Since I have no idea what you are, I have no idea what I should expect. You're a very curious person Edward Cullen." He laughed as I put on my detectives face.

"So when are you going to start telling me what I came all the out here to hear? I warn you, it better be good. Otherwise, I'll laugh right in your face then spill it out for the whole world to know." I smiled at him to let him know I was kidding. Edward didn't seem to take the joke lightly.

The next thing I knew I was laying flat on the ground, my arms trapped to my stomach, stuck between Edward's body and mine. My legs were locked together by Edward's and my wrists were tightly pressed to the ground below me. I blushed at our position, its familiarity reminding me of last night. For some reason, it didn't bother me as much, but I was still scared. I stared up into Edward's eyes in fear. His own held nothing but anger.

"Don't." That was the only word he said but it sent chills down my spine, and not the good kind. I nodded carefully and waited to see if he would let me go. He didn't.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was a joke. I really wouldn't do that." I whispered, my voice breaking with fear.

I knew if he killed me right there that no one would find me. People would say I had run away, leaving to Arizona to live with my mother. While in actuality, my drained corpse was being eaten by animals. My body began to shake, though I tried to hide it. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Suddenly I felt a release on my wrists and they went limp, blood flowing through them once more. I could move my legs and my arms were free. Shakily, I sat up and opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw no one, it seemed like I was alone.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Somehow I knew he could still hear me.

"Bella." His voice was like a whisper in the wind. I shivered slightly before turning around. No one was there.

"Edward, where are you?" I walked forward, hoping I could see him in the shadows. Still no one answer, and no one hid beneath the shadows.

"Edward, you're starting to scare me." I called, hoping that this might draw a response.

"You should be scared. I'm a monster Bella." I thought I saw a flash of something to my right but when I turned nothing was there.

"A monster? What are you talking about Edward?"

"I've killed people Bella, murdered them. I've drained them of their blood, sucking them dry with an uncontainable thirst. I used to enjoy hunting them down, hearing their footsteps and thoughts miles away. Then when I knew they were alone, I would run up behind them at an unimaginable speed, preparing for the kill. After that, they would be dead."

Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me, though still at the edge of trees. I didn't know what to think of what I had just been told. Inside of myself, my head was buzzing, trying to make sense of all that was happening. Somehow, the puzzles were starting to fit, but they still weren't right.

"Edward…" It was all I could think of to say. Everything was just too confusing and coming at me way too fast for me to comprehend any of it.

"Tell me Bella, do you know what I am? Can you guess what monster I've been for over 100 years?" I gasped, the puzzle pieces fitting. Inside I had known it all along, just needed a good push to get me started.

"You're a vampire." I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" Was his next question.

"No." I answered almost immediately. I knew instantly it was true.

"How can you say that? You were terrified only moments earlier!"

"I know I was, but I'm not scared of you Edward. I think you're just afraid of what you might do, and that fear spreads to others. You're terrified you may become the monster you envision yourself to be."

"I'm a monster Bella!" Edward was now standing in front of me, his expression and voice harsh.

"No you're not."

"Of course I am! You have no idea how many times I've been tempted to drain you dry! Why aren't you afraid of me!"

"I'm not afraid because I know you won't hurt me. You've had plenty of chances to kill yet you haven't. If you're really a monster then you would have killed me. If you're really a monster, you'd be killing me right now."

"Don't tempt me Bella." I stepped forward.

"It's too late for that Edward." Now we were pressed chest to chest, our eyes connected and not letting go.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Edward's lips on mine, crushing them harshly. I gasped, my mouth opening. Edward took this as his chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. Though the kiss surprised me, I enjoyed it immensely. My arms wrapped around his neck and I stood on my tip toes. Our heads turned from side to side, the kiss growing stronger. Edward stopped the kiss abruptly, pushing my hands away.

"We can't do this Bella." He said, his breathing calm. Mine on the other hand was ragged. I looked at him in confusion when I realized what he meant. He only like me as a friend. It was only my blood that appealed to him, not by personality.

"I understand, I'm sorry." I said, trying to brush it off.

"No, Bella, I didn't mean it like that." He said, but I ignored his claims.

"It's fine Edward. Besides, we're just friends. Friends shouldn't be kissing each other." I nodded with a smile. "Come on, I think it's time I get home."

With that, I began to walk back towards the edge of the trees, avoiding Edward's eyes the whole way. The car ride home was silent and tense, neither of us willing to bring up what had happened. When we finally reached my house, I hurriedly unbuckled myself. When I walked inside, I immediately made my way upstairs. Quickly I locked my bedroom door, closed the and locked the window, closed the blindfolds, and closed the curtains. I knew this wouldn't stop him if he wanted to get in, but I knew it would let him know he wasn't welcome.

Now if only that could keep the tears away.

**Read and review! I know it's late and I'm sorry! **


	9. Meeting the familly

**(Bella's POV)**

I turned over in my bed, the sheets wrapping tightly around my legs. The bright sunlight was cast in my eyes, awakening me immediately. I groaned and sat up. Rubbing at my eyes, I tried to see clearly. My room seemed normal considering all the things that have happened lately. I sighed and stood to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt before walking into the bathroom. Quickly I showered and got dressed once more. Since I washed my hair, I left it up in the towel to air dry before using my hair dryer. I brushed through my wet strands of hair so there wouldn't be any knots. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant before finally walking back into my room.

However, when I opened the door, I jumped. Standing by my opened window was Edward, grinning happily. My eyes widened in surprise before I fully walked into my room. I closed my door carefully, making sure that Charlie wouldn't be wakened. As soon as it was closed, I walked over to Edward, my eyes forming a glare.

"What are you doing here? I though you said there wouldn't be anymore of you spying on me outside my window."

"I didn't spy and I came over to see if you would like to go my house today."

"I'm not sure if that would be good." I said, biting my lip. After all, we had just become friends. Besides, what if his family was there? Wouldn't they be against our friendship?

"I'm afraid you have no choice. My family wants to meet you so I was sent to kidnap you." He smiled his crooked grin. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if I'm killed, I will haunt you in the after life." He chuckled and nodded his head. I walked over towards my door, getting ready to exit my room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To blow dry my hair so I'll look presentable. Besides, there's no way I could climb out that window." Edward grinned evilly.

"Who said you'd be climbing? My sister has a hair dryer at our house so she can just do your hair there."

"I couldn't do that, it'd be rude."

"Well you won't have much of a choice."

"Why is that?"

Suddenly there was a blur coming straight towards me and I knew what was happening. I tried to open my door so I could at least attempt an escape but I was instantly stopped. I was trapped against the door, arms and legs blocking me on both sides. I stayed still, my body still facing the door.

"Because you'll have no other choice." Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice. I knew that behind me Edward was smirking, enjoying our position.

"Fine then." I whispered back, barely moving my lips. I stood frozen, afraid to turn around. I felt a brush of air and Edward retreated and when I turned I saw him standing once again by the window. Carefully I walked forward and stood beside him.

"Get on my back, it'll be easier to carry you that way." I raised and eyebrow at him but did as told.

Edward squated down and I awkwardly sat on his back. His arms wrapped themselves around my legs, holding me still. I hooked my arms around his neck and held on tight, knowing it wouldn't danger him. Edward stood and I was jostled around. Slowly he stepped out onto the ledge of the window, making me duck my head as he stood on the limb of the tree. Swiftly, he began to swing his way down.

"Are you some kind of spider monkey?" I asked when we were safely on the ground. Edward laughed.

"Nowhere near. Hold on tight because this next part might make you….uncomfortable.'

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I didn't get my answer because the next thing I knew we were speeding down the road. The houses and trees of the neighborhood passed by in a blur that made my eyes hurt. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back my nauseas feeling. My head was resting on his back when we finally came to a stop.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"I think I understand what you meant when you said uncomfortable." I said, groaning. Edward chuckled.

"Are you ready to get down?" He asked.

"Definitely. Solid ground is what I need." I said. I couldn't get myself to move though, it was like I was frozen.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you climbing down?"

"I'm not sure I can." I said, blushing. Edward laughed once more and helped me off of his back. When I was standing on the ground I started to tilt towards the ground, dizzy. Edward helped me sit down.

"Put your head between your knees, it helps." I did as told and soon I was ready to go inside. As I stood, I finally noticed where we were.

The house that stood before me was absolutely magnificent. Truthfully, it reminded me of a glass mansion. Almost half the house seemed to be windows, clearly showing what was inside. I walked forward, gazing at the structure before me.

"It's beautiful." I spoke to Edward.

"It's just a house." He said, shrugging as he said it.

"Just a house? This is more like a mansion! How could your family afford all of this?" I asked, following him towards the front door.

"We've accumulated a lot of money over the years we've been a live."

"How many years is that exactly?"

"It varies for each of us."

"How old are you?" I asked, truly curious.

"If I told you, you might freak out." At this I paused, looking at him with a raised brow.

"So far you've told me that you're a vampire, having incredible strength, speed, and senses. You've also been spying on me for almost a month. I'm also pretty sure that at some point, maybe even now, you've been tempted to drink from me. After all of that and I not being afraid, you think knowing your real age will freak me out? Seriously? Where have you been?" My only response was laughter and the front door jolting open. I turned to face the person and saw Alice standing there.

"Hi Bella! Oh my gosh! What happened to your hair?" My eyes widened and I glimpsed down. My brown curls were a knotted mess.

"Let's just say it was wind blown. I wasn't able to blow dry it before we came over." I glared at Edward accusingly along with Alice.

"It's just hair." He said.

"Let's see you trying to have long unruly hair then. It's a pain in the neck."

"Then why don't you just cut it?"

"That would be too troublesome. Besides, it wouldn't look right." I explained. "Alice, do you think I can borrow your blow dryer so I can fix this mess?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me inside and dragging me up a flight of stairs. Soon I was sitting at a dresser and watching as my knots were undone and my hair dried. Alice quickly dried my hair and fixed it. She pulled two strands of my bangs and placed them behind my head in a braid.

"Wow Alice, it looks beautiful." I said when she was done.

"My specialty. I'm really good with designing things, especially clothes. Speaking of which, why don't we get you changed into something nicer?"

"There's no need for me to change. Besides, I'm just meeting you today so you don't have to do anything for me." I said, blushing. Alice simply shook her head.

"Trust me, it's no problem. I've been looking for someone to try my styles on. Rosalie never lets me, she's always too busy with Emmett." Once again Alice pulled me off to another room. At least it seemed like a room, but instead it was her closet. I gazed in amazement at all the wonderful clothes she had hanging.

"Are these all of your designs?" I asked, fingering a beautiful dark blue blouse.

"Yep and that blouse would look fabulous on you. Let me see if I can find you a pair of jeans and shoes." She searched through her clothes and soon found a pair of super skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled black boots.

"I'm not sure if I can wear these Alice. I'm not very good with heels. Haven't you seen how much of a klutz I am at school?" I nervously fingered the shoes.

"Don't worry Bella, these shoes are designed specifically so you wouldn't fall. Trust me, you'll be fine. Now hurry up and change. The bathroom is the out in the hall to the right." I nodded and left her room, the pile of clothes tucked under my arm.

I stepped out into the hall and began to search for the room. To the right were two doorways. I sighed and opened the first one. Instead of a bathroom, I was greeted with the sight of a large bedroom, a wall was made glass and another completely covered with a large cd collection. Curious, I walked over and glimpsed at each of the artists. It wasn't until I saw a stereo did I realize there was music already playing. I stood still, listening intently to the instrumental piece.

"Debusy." My eyes widened when I heard someone else's voice with mine. Turning, I saw Edward leaning against the doorway.

"You know Debusy?" I asked.

"Of course. How do you?"

"My mom used to listen it a lot. This one's one of my favorites." I said, smiling. Suddenly I realized something.

"This is your room isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." I immediately began to blush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave. Um…where's the bathroom though?" I asked, my face becoming even more red by the minute.

"It's the next door on the right."

"Thanks." I mumbled then hurried out of the room. Once I was in the bathroom, I sighed and turned on the faucet. I splashed my face with water, hoping to cool it down. After drying my face off, I began to change, careful to not mess up my hair. When I was done I walked out into the hall and back to Alice's room. Just as she had said, the boots were easy to walk in and didn't hurt at all.

"Thanks Alice, these clothes are great." I said, smiling.

"I knew they would be. I'll put your clothes in a bag for when you carry them home. Let's head downstairs so you can meet everyone else. They're all dying to meet you." I laughed at your joke. She smiled and lead me downstairs.

Sitting around a large coffee table were the Cullen's. I recognized Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper was sitting on the couch, his body extremely stiff. Across from him on the couch were who I assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together on one of the love seats. Edward was sitting by himself on another love seat.

Alice walked over to a still stiff Jasper and sat down on the arm rest. Cautiously, and quite nervously, I walked over to stand by Edward. I refused to sit next to him, too scared of what may happen. I played with my fingers as everyone stared at me. My eyes mainly stayed focused on the ground. Suddenly my feeling of nervousness disappeared, replaced by an urgent need to talk. My eyes widened, knowing that I didn't do that on my own. I looked up and my eyes instantly connected with Jaspers. I knew without any evidence that it was him that had changed my emotions.

"You can control emotions can't you Jasper?" I asked, getting right to the point. His eyes widened and others gasped. Edward simply smirked in his seat.

"How do you know that?" Asked Dr. Cullen.

"It's not that hard to guess. When someone goes from one emotion to the opposite in a matter of a second without it being any accord of their own, it's quite noticeable." I explained easily.

"No other human has ever noticed that before, nor many vampires. How is it you can?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can't read her thoughts either Carlisle." Spoke Edward. I looked at him, my eyes widened.

"You can read minds?" I asked. Edward nodded. My eyes widened but soon shook my head. It's not as strange as some of the other things I've been learning of lately.

"Does anyone else have any special abilities?" I asked. Alice raised her hand.

"I can see into the future, but it's only a few glimpses. What happens in my visions can change depending on how the persons decision changes." I nodded, processing his new information.

"That means you've seen a vision of this happening haven't you? Probably even before I came to Forks. Is there anything else you've seen?" Alice nodded but didn't elaborate. I took that as a sign to not dig any further.

"Um…I think there's something you guys want to talk about with me." I spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Actually Bella, there is. I'm sure you know that you're in a very dangerous position." I nodded, knowing what Dr. Cullen meant.

"Well, it's not just dangerous to you, but to our family. We're all worried as to what will happen to us, especially Edward. I'm sure you understand our worry."

"I do, that's why I'll respect your decision, whatever it may be."

"Thank you. Now that you understand the situation more clearly, I would like for each of us to cast our vote."

"A vote for what?" I asked.

"A vote as to whether or not we should allow Edward and you to stay together."

"Stay together? We're only friends." I said, even though I wished for more.

I glimpsed to Jasper and I knew he was feeling my emotions. I then glimpsed to Edward, guessing he was probably reading Jasper's mind. He showed no sign of doing so. When I glimpsed back to Jasper, I saw him nod in understanding towards me. I knew then that Edward didn't know what I had felt. I felt a feeling of relief and patiently waited for Carlisle to continue.

"Oh, well, we assumed…" I laughed.

"It's alright."

"Well then, let's vote. We'll go around in a circle. Alice? Will you start us?"

"Yes, they should stay friends."

"Yes."- Jasper.

"Yes." -Carlisle.

"Yes."- Mrs. Cullen.

"Yes." - Edward.

"Yes." - Emmett.

"No." - Rosalie.

Everyone turned to look at her, their eyes questioning her decision.

"I don't think it's right. She's a human and everyone's willing to risk our family and life for her. I think Edward should just get over his obsession or we move. If neither, then I say we kill her." My eyes widened at her last proposition. I took a step back on instinct. This movement didn't go unnoticed by Edward who moved to stand in front of me.

"I understand how you feel Rosalie, but everyone else has voted with a yes. I'm afraid you're out voted." Carlisle said. Rosalie stood without a word and disappeared out the door. Emmett followed after her and left the room in a tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"It's alright dear, Rosalie will come to terms in time." Spoke Mrs. Cullen. "You can call me Esme my dear."

"Also, you can call me Carlisle. Being called Mr. or Dr. Cullen all day is a bit tiring." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for accepting me, it means a lot."

"No problem Bella. Edward, why don't you go ahead and take her home? It's starting to get dark outside and it may start raining soon. You wouldn't want to be stuck here if it began to storm. I'm sure that would be troublesome to explain to your father." I nodded and followed Edward towards the door.

"Are we going vampire speed or car speed?" I asked. Edward laughed and leaned down on the ground once more.

I sighed and climbed awkwardly onto his back once more. I grabbed onto him tightly as he stood and wobbled. He opened the door before grabbing onto my legs, holding me tight. I blushed heavily when I saw everyone looking at us. Soon I felt the now familiar rush of wind. My eyes stayed closed until I knew we were safely back in my room. Edward placed me on the wooden floor of my bedroom before beginning to walk back towards my window.

"Wait." I said, though I didn't know why. He paused and turned around to face me.

"Why don't you stay a little while? We could have a congratulatory movie marathon." I suggested. Wow, that sounds lame. Instead of brushing off the invitation, Edward smile and nodded.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll be right back with popcorn. Choose which movie you want to watch." I said, pointing towards my shelf that held all of my dvds, cds, and books.

I hurried downstairs and returned with a full bowl of popcorn. Edward had already put in a movie and was laying against the headboard of my bed. I walked over and copied his position beside him on the bed. We continued to watch movies for the rest of the night, which ended up with me falling asleep on his shoulder.

I slept peacefully, yet knowing there was trouble to come.

Most of it, I knew, would be battling my own heart.

**Yay! This chapter is done! I may post another one later today but I want to finish doing some other things as well. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	10. Invitation

**(Bella's POV)**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a loud car horn. I jolted awake in bed and sat up. Quickly I ran towards the window, wanting to see who it was waking me up. Before doing so, I glanced at the clock. Oh wow, if that annoying horn hadn't been honking I probably would have ended up late for school. I opened my window and look outside. The wind blew my hair into my eyes but that didn't stop me from seeing the bright silver of Edward's Volvo.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Edward was suddenly right in my face, making me jump back.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Calm down. Besides, you need to get dressed. Even with my driving you may be late for school." My eyes widened and quickly I grabbed my clothes before running off towards the bathroom. Once there, I rushed to get ready. When I was done, I ran back inside my room and grabbed my bags for school.

"Bella." Edward said as I rushed down stairs, searching for the keys to my truck.

"Not now Edward." I looked in the kitchen but couldn't find them.

"But Bella…"

"I said not now Edward. I'm trying to find my keys." I looked through a pile of papers on the kitchen table but still they weren't able to be found.

"Bella.." I slammed my hands on the table, completely aggravated.

"What?" I glared at Edward with all my might but despite my fierce eyes he began to laugh. I heard the chime of metal and looked towards his outstretched hand. Hanging from Edward's pointer finger was my keys. Quickly I snatched the keys from his hand and pocketed them.

"It's not that funny." I mumbled when he continued to laugh.

"I know it isn't but you should have seen your face."

"I can have a rather terrifying face thank you very much." I said, not facing him.

"I know Bella, I know. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's alright. What are you doing here though? I figured you'd be at school already."

"I came here to pick you up so if you're ready…." He motioned towards the door. I hesitated before nodding and walking outside. Edward followed behind and closed the locked door.

Quickly, I made my way to the passenger side of his Volvo and climbed inside. After I was buckled, Edward zoomed to his side, got in, and soon we were speeding down the road to school. I stayed quiet, silently praying that I'd live through the death trap. Finally we were parked just outside the school's main office.

"Thanks, I think." I whispered, still shocked. My hands were stiffed when I removed them from the padded seats. Edward laughed and was soon out and opening my door.

"Sorry, I guess I went too fast for your first ride."

"The first? You mean I should be expecting more death traps? Great." I groaned sarcastically.

"Well I've got to take you home don't I? Otherwise you'd be stuck walking through the rain. I'm positive you wouldn't like that." I grimaced and nodded before following him inside the school.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Edward asked.

"I guess. Am I sitting with your family or are you coming over to my usual table?" I asked. Looking at how we acted now, it's hard to believe that only last week we were complete strangers. _Maybe this means we'll become close friends…..or something more. _My face instantly flushed at my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Actually, I thought it'd be better if we sat by ourselves for lunch. That way we could get to know each other a little more. Is that alright with you?" I nodded and looked away, making sure to hide my face.

"See you later then." I mumbled before walking away.

**LUNCH TIME**

**(Bella's POV) **

I sat down in front of Edward, my tray slamming onto the hard wooden lunch table. I squirmed in my seat. Already I could feel the eyes of the entire student body. I attempted to resist the urge to stand and walk out of the cafeteria. Obviously, I wasn't one that liked the spotlight. Opening my water bottle, I took a long sip before finally looking at Edward.

"Um…." I said, not knowing what to say but in desperate need of some noise.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" Immediately my heart thumped at the words, hoping kneading its way in.

"Uh…yeah. What is it?" I asked. I tried to calm myself down, knowing Jasper was else where in the room, feeling my conflicting emotions. That also meant he could be feeding them to Edward. I glimpsed towards their usual table and caught his eyes. He shook his head slightly, answering my unspoken question.

"You're going to have to do something about Mike Newton."

"What?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"He keeps looking over here. In fact, I'm not even sure if he's even looked away. His thoughts are extremely jealous."

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Bella, do you seriously not see the kind of attention guys give you at this school? The first day you came here you were the only thing on every guys mind. Mike's mind was the worst of all. It's ridiculous how much he acts like a golden retriever around you." I had to laugh at the simile.

"I guess he does some doesn't he? I thought I was the only one who noticed." I smiled at him before taking another sip of water.

"So what do you think I should do Mr. Overprotective? He's my friend and apparently he has a huge crush on me. I can't just tell the guy to get over me. It's like telling you not to hunt." Edward but I ignored him. He knew I wouldn't tell anybody.

"I'm not sure, tell him you're not going to go out with him?" He suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? He's nice enough, much nicer than you've been. Besides, you know very well he wouldn't give up there. He's too determined."

"Bella.." Edward started, I interrupted him.

"No Edward, listen to me for once. Just because you're more powerful than I am doesn't mean you have the right to tell me who I should and should not date. I'm old enough to make my own decisions so don't start thinking that you can make them for me." I glared at him across the table, waiting for his response. Soon Edward opened his mouth but instead of words there came a long sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry." My eyes widened and I leaned across the table in shock.

"Repeat that? I'm not sure if my human ears heard you."

"I said you're right and that I'm sorry." Edward repeated, this time annoyance showing in his voice. I smiled widely at him.

"Are you alright? I think you're finally becoming sane." I said jokingly.

Suddenly I heard a loud booming noise along with other softer ones. I turned in the sounds direction and saw all of the Cullen's but Rosalie laughing their heads off. I blushed, knowing why they were laughing. When I finally looked back at Edward I could tell he was annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot they could hear us." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"You're definitely going to supply some entertainment."

"Not the kind that involves bloodsucking I hope." Edward looked offended before he realized I was teasing.

"Nope. I truly am sorry though. I guess I've been a vampire too long to relax any."

"It's fine but that's definitely got to change. Don't you know that life and the afterlife are absolutely boring when you don't loosen up? Take Alice for example. She's relaxed and seems to have a lot more fun than you do. Maybe it's time you've loosened up some."

"You do realize that's easier said than done right? Besides, we vampires are better suited for seclusion so we won't be found out."

"Yet you come to a public school and attract a large amount of attention. That so sounds like seclusion to me."

"Well it's not like we can be cut off from society completely. People would get suspicious and sooner or later we'd run out of money to survive off of."

"I guess that makes sense, in a way. Sadly you can't get anyway in today's society without money."

"It makes a lot more sense once you've become a vampire."

"So does that mean one of you will turn me?"

"NO." I leaned back a little in surprise by the harsh tone of this voice.

"Ok then, no need to get angry. So if you guys aren't going to change me, then what will you do with me?"

"That… hasn't been decided yet."

"Great… not." I sighed and took a sip of my water once more.

Before either of us could respond again, someone sat down beside me. I turned, expecting one of the Cullen's, mainly just Alice, but instead I saw Mike.

"Oh, hey Mike. What are you doing over here? I thought you'd stay over there with the others."

"Well Jessica, Lauren, and Angel wanted to see if you would go shopping with them for a dress to wear to the dance."

"Why didn't they ask me then?"

"They had to go do something." I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. From the corner of my eye I saw all three of the girls sitting at the regular lunch table laughing while eating their food.

"Well tell them I wasn't planning on going to the dance. I'm a horrible dancer and no one's asked me." With that I turned away and had another sip of water.

"That's something else I needed to ask you Bella. You see…I wanted to know if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I froze mid swallow and my eyes widened. I stared at Edward, begging for his help but all he did was shake his head no. I sighed and took the bottle from my lips.

"That's sweet Mike but I'm afraid my answer is no. I'm actually busy that weekend. I need to go up to Port Angeles. Tell Jessica, Lauren, and Angela I'll still go shopping with them but just to give my opinion, nothing else." I made sure to stress that point and was rewarded by him nodded and walking away. I sighed in relief and ignored the coming laughs from the Cullen table.

"Sorry about that. I really didn't expect him to ask me, though I guess I should have."

"No, it's fine. It was actually pretty funny to watch him walk away with his tail between his legs." I shook my head with a smile before standing to throw away my food.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I stood.

"To throw away this tray. Besides, we'll have to go to biology in a minute."

"I guess you're right about that." He walked with me to throw away my food before the bell rang and we left for biology. We had only just sat down when Jessica came over.

"I'll pick you up Saturday around 2 ok? I have a few errands to run before then but afterwards I'm free. Is that good with you?"

"Sure, I'll tell my dad tonight." Jessica nodded and walked off to her seat.

**I realize I haven't updated in a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time but at least I'm updating tonight :D I already have a little of the next chapter written so that's good. High school Honors classes have kept me busy so I haven't had much of a chance to write, let alone post anything. I also have to practice my flute for this competition in April as well as an Arts Fusion thing my school is going to have. Anyway, I promise I'll try my best to post up here more often but there's no guarantee when that will be. I have one request for you guys though, please review. I haven't read any review from you guys lately so I really miss them. You have no idea how much it means to read your review, whether they're good or bad. If they're bad, that just tells me I have room to improve, which I already know I do. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Shopping and Danger

**(Bella's POV)**

Jessica arrived at my house around two that Saturday. Since I had been expecting her I was ready to go after doing some quick cleaning. I answered the door a half hour before she was supposed to arrive, expecting to see her. Instead, I was met with the unrepentant sight of Edward. My eyes widened and I stepped back to let him inside.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

He walked inside and stood in the middle of the room. Somehow, with Edward standing beside all of the things from my childhood seemed bare in comparison. Edward has a way of catching everyone's eye even when he wasn't doing anything. I supposed that was just a lucky effect of being a vampire.

"Friends can't visit each other?" He responded, smirking.

"No, they can. I was just wondering why. You know I'm leaving in half an hour."

"I know. I figured I'd come and hang out a little while. Do you mind?"

"No…." I started cautiously. "but why hang out here? Especially since it'll only be for maybe…" I checked my watch. "20 minutes more. Besides, what would a vampire like you want to do with a human like me?" I leaned against the door frame. "You coming over is just a little too suspicious." Edward held his hands up in a surrending manor.

"Alright, you caught me. I was bored and thought you'd supply entertainment. Whether you know it or not you're a very interesting person Bella."

"Do you mean because of the blood singer thing? Or that you can't read my mind?"

"Neither." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well a little. Mainly the latter. You always say what I least expect to hear."

"So I'm weird? Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult."

"I wouldn't say you're weird, just….random. I can see why Newton and those other guys have such large crushes on you."

"Awww, sounds like someone's jealous." I responded teasingly. Edward mumbled something unintelligible but I ignored it and waited for his answer.

"Me? Nope." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the window.

Pulling down one of the blinds, I looked outside. Driving into the yard was Jessica with Lauren and Angela. I closed the blinds and turned to face Edward again, my mouth poised for my statement. However, instead of seeing him, I saw nothing but the open space of the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called out. No answer. Outside I heard the car horn. I groaned in frustration.

"You're disappearances are getting really annoying Edward!" I yelled out, assuming he was still here. Then I grabbed my coat and purse before walking outside.

In her car, Jessica was rushing me with the others. Quickly I walked over ot one of the car doors and got in.

"Sorry you guys. My dad called on the house phone and I couldn't get him to hang up." I buckled my self in and attempted to not look like I was lying.

"That's fine. We just have to rush to get there. The store has this awesome sale that only last today. One of my friends texted me earlier saying that got almost $40 off this gorgeous dress."

"Then why are we still in the drive way? Let's go!" I said, now rushing her.

Immediately Jessica began to pull out and get on the road. Most of the car ride was silent until we were closer to the store.

"So Bella…" Lauren started. "What's up with you and Edward? Are you two suddenly friends now?" I tensed a little but soon relaxed.

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Oh come on. You were sitting with him at lunch. That could only mean two things." Said Jessica.

"Which are?"

"Either you're his friend…." began Lauren.

"Or his girlfriend." They said in unison, smiling evilly. I jolted forward in shock and began to laugh nervously.

"There's no way we're together."

"But that doesn't mean you don't WANT to be with him. I bet you have a major crush on him."

"I'm sure over half the school does too…"

"So you admit it!" They all yelled. I winced and looked outside the window, blushing.

"I so knew you did. It was obvious by the way you two act around each other. There's no doubt he likes you too." Jessica said.

"No he doesn't. I'm positive."

"What proof do you have that he doesn't?" I couldn't state the obvious fact that he was a vampire and I wasn't, because to them, that wasn't quite so obvious.

"What proof do you have that he does?"

"Touche."

"I still think he likes you though Bella. You're the first girl he's ever talked to besides his family. Willingly that is." Lauren said.

"Can we continue this conversation over dinner? I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Fine, we're here anyway. We're so going to talk about this. I want all the details."

"Whatever you say. There's nothing really to tell." Boy was that a lie.

We remained silent as she parked and we all climbed out. Jessica lead us over to a large dress store named Cinderella's Gowns. In the windows were some lovely dresses that looked like they were perfect for any girl. We each smiled at each other before rushing in.

They pulled off a random dress off of the first rack we reached before heading back to the dressing room. We goofed off for the next hour, trying on dresses and laughing at each other's funny faces. They even had me try on a few. In fact, Jessica and Lauren convinced me into buying one. It was a beautiful deep blue, like the ocean, with straps at the edge of my shoulders. The dress was knee length and simple, the only design was a thin silver line of fabric that encircled my waste.

"Oh Bella it looks perfect on you! You have to get that!" Exclaimed Jessica.

"But I'm not going to the dance." I protested.

"So? Wear it for another occasion." She winked at me and I blushed, knowing exactly what she was thinking. I sighed.

"Fine, Now let's focus on what you three will wear."

"I think Angela already found hers along with Lauren. I guess that just leaves me."

"I think I know the perfect one." I said, spotting a dress across the room.

Quickly I crossed the room and grabbed the dress. I checked to see if it was the right size before walking back over.

"Here, try this on. Something tells me this is the one." Jessica smiled and took the dress. She changed in the dressing room before walking out, strutting as she did.

"I think you're right Bella, this is perfect!" Jessica ran over to me in her heels and gave me a brisk hug.

"I'll go change then we can go buy shoes." With that she changed again then met us outside. While waiting I spotted a small bookstore across the street, reminding me of my need to buy books. When Jessica walked out I asked her about it.

"It's been there for years but no one ever really goes in there. I'm surprised it's till open."

"Is it okay if I go check it out while you guys shoe shop?" they all nodded and we decided to meet each other at our planned restaurant.

Once they had entered the store I began to cross the road. At first the store seemed to be closed because of the tinted windows. However, when I tried the door, it was unlocked and swung open widely. Carefully I stepped inside and walked around, observing all the books. The genres ranged from mystery to bibliographies.

When I walked by the fantasy section I spotted a book about vampires. Curious, I picked it up. Insider were thousands of stories and faces about the night walkers. Knowing that I didn't have much time to finish, I decided to buy the book. I pulled out what money I had and went to the counter. No one was there and there wasn't any bell to ring either.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answer. I asked again but still I got no response.

I waited a few minutes and heard a loud bang coming from one of the back rooms. Cautiously, I followed the noise. When I reached the back I saw a man and a woman bound and gagged sitting on the floor next to a wooden desk. That wasn't the part that scared me though.

It was the gun pointed straight by my head.

**Wow, super cliffy! :D lol, I'll post the next chapter in about a half hour depending on how long it takes me to finish it. Not too long though I hope. Again I ask…..please REVIEW!**


	12. Guardian Angel

**(Bella's POV)**

"Well look at what we have here. A beautiful, innocent, little girl. What should we do with her dock?" Said the man holding the gun. My body was frozena nd I could hardly breathe. My eyes flicked across the room but they always ended up looking at the gun, the harsh looking steel cold gun. I could feel my hands become sweaty as they laid still at my side but I resisted the urge to wipe them off on my jeans.

"I say we have some fun. She looks like she's full of life." Replied Dock, a smirk evident in his voice.

"I agree, come here beauty." The man with the gun grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, almost knocking me to the ground. He straightened me up and pulled my back against his chest. I felt the cold metal of the gun press against my side.

"Now tell us, what's your name?" Asked Dock.

Since I now had a good view of the room, I was able to see everything…and everyone. Besides the man holding me captive and Dock, there was only one other man in the room with us. All three of the man were wearing dark ski masks that completely covered any facial features that would have been visible.

"I'm not telling you." I spoke in a whisper, almost to afraid to speak.

"Ahh, why not? It'll only make it harder for us to find you again." At that statement I once again froze in fear.

"There's no way you'd be able to find me." I breathed out.

"Oh, we have our ways. You probably live somewhere close but not here in Seattle. You sound too confident to be from here. How about Forks? Ahh, we have a winner."

I was now standing absolutely still, the only part of me moving was the slight rise and fall of my stomach. I stared with fear at the man and woman tied on the floor. They looked back at me with worry, not only for themselves, but now for me as well. Suddenly a phone began to ring in the front room.

"Alex, Jordan, go answer the phone. Tell them the store is closed for the day because of a sudden death in the family or something like that." Dock ordered. The man beside him began to walk out of the room. I felt a release of the gun at my side and fell to the ground as I was shoved.

"Be careful with her, we don't need her to be hurt just yet." I shivered at the cruelness in his voice but otherwise stayed still.

Behind me I heard the door close with a slam. My eyes stayed on the ground until I saw a pair of black boots beneath me. Dock crouched down in front of me and tilted my head up by my chin.

"Let's tie you up shall we?" With that he bound my hands together tightly with what felt like a silk scarf. He then placed me beside the woman.

"What, non gag?" Dock smirked.

"Not unless you misbehave." Dock turned around and faced the door, obviously waiting for the others.

As soon as his back was turned I began to worm my hands out of their entrapment. The scarf was surprisingly easy to untie and soon my hands were free. I stayed still though, looking around for a weapon that I could use. Across the room I saw a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Quietly I stood and walked over to it. I pulled it off it's clip and lifted it high above my head, aiming for Dock's. Swiftly, I brought it down hard and he fell to the floor with a groan. I dropped the fire extinguisher before rushing back over to the couple. Quickly I untied their hands and removed their gags.

"Is there a back exit?" The woman nodded and pointed to a door beside a bookcase.

"Leave and go to the nearest place with a phone, then call the cops."

Quickly they stood and went to the door. I followed but just as it was my turn to leave, the other door popped open, revealing a shocked and angry Alex and Jordan. My eyes widened and I turned to follow the couple. I had only just reopened the door before it was slammed shut once more. Leaning against it wearing a smug smile was the same man who held the gun to my head.

I backed away but I stumbled and tripped over something on the floor. The man followed and soon had me pinned against the ground. My wrists were grasped tightly and pinned to the floor in each side of my head. The man smirked and I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming.

I waited but nothing happen. Instead I felt my wrists suddenly being released and heard a loud grunt. I opened my eyes and saw the man laying on the floor, unconscious. I looked around but saw nothing that could have caused this. I then looked over to the other man but saw him in the same state. All three gun men had been knocked out and it seemed there wasn't an obvious reason as to how.

"Hello?" I called out, scared.

"Bella." I turned around and suddenly I was thrust up against the wall, pinned to the point of immobility. I opened my closed eyes and saw my captor.

"Edward?" I asked, breathless. There, standing in front of me, pinning to the hard wall, was the great Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I gazed into his eyes and saw that they were full of an unknown emotion. I instantly became scared. This one person could terrify me significantly more than three men with a gun ever could.

"I could ask you the same question." He growled out.

"I…I came over here to look around the store. The others had said it was alright so they went ahead to look at shoes. H-honestly, I had no idea what was happening in here…..b-but I'm glad I showed up." I admitted, knowing that was what he wanted to hear.

"Why….would…you…do something…so incredibly stupid!" He yelled out.

"Why do you are anyway! It would have benefited you if I had died." I countered, yelling even louder.

"No it wouldn't. You have no idea how much it wouldn't have benefited me." I gazed at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm just another human who knows your secret. There's no way my existence is beneficial to you."

I waited for his reply. Edward's response however, did not come in the form of words. Instead, his lips crashed harshly onto mine, sending a satisfying shiver down my spine. We turned out heads for better advantage of each other's lips. When I finally got to the point of where I could hardly breathe, Edward pulled back and started to kiss down my neck and to my collarbone.

"…why?…" I panted out. Edward slowly made a trail of butterfly kisses up towards my jaw. He continued to kiss until he reached my lips. Before pulling back to look me in the eyes, Edward placed a soft and gentle kiss on my lips.

"Edward…answer me. I want to know why."

"Shh….Bella. Let me enjoy this for a moment." I stayed silent, but inside my heart was racing at uncountable miles per hour. My brain was also on haywire, trying to figure out what was happening, and trying to memorize every fabulous moment of it.

"Edward…." I started cautiously. He gazed at me with bewilderment in his eyes, as if he didn't realize I was still here.

"Edward….." I began again. "Why…?" Edward took an unnecessarily swallow.

"Because Bella…" I waited, my body tense in anticipation.

"I think…" Edward looked away, as if scared to admit what he was thinking.

"You think what Edward?"

"I think I love you."

When he said this he looked me straight in the eyes, his own not hiding any emotion. I gasped in surprise and my eyes widened. However, before I could even THINK of a response, let alone SAY it, Dock groaned loudly on the floor. My eyes widened even more, this time with fear. I looked at Edward and he nodded. He rushed me out the back entrance and once outside, I recognized his Volvo. Quickly we got in and Edward began to drive off. I sent a text to Jessica and Lauren saying that I caught a ride with Edward and that I'll pick up the dress and my things tomorrow at school. After doing that I stared out the window, the atmosphere tense between us.

It wasn't long before we had reached my house. I turned stiffly towards Edward who refused to even glance at me. I looked down at the cup holder in between us, afraid to speak.

"I…I should be going now." I unlocked the car door and was about to step out when I heard Edward speak.

"I…I'm sorry for surprising you earlier." I blushed at what he meant.

"I-it's f-fine. U-m…thank you. For saving me."

"My pleasure." I blushed even more and nodded.

"I'll see you Monday?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod. I nodded also for no reason before opening and leaving the car.

Later that night, I thought I saw him watching over me.

Like my own personal guardian angel.

**I think that's my last chapter for today but tomorrow I'm going to post some more. I'm going to try and post around 2 or 3, depending. I actually only have three or four chapters left in this story. please read and review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D please :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : D :D **


	13. Snow White and Her Prince

**(Bella's POV)**

_Edward Cullen loves me…_

That was the first thing I thought of the next morning. I laid on my bed, still in my pajamas, staring blankly up at the ceiling. That one thought kept repeating itself through my brain yet I couldn't seem to actually comprehend it. It all seemed to surreal.

To my right I heard my door open but my eyes never strayed from the ceiling.

"Are you alright Bells?" Came my dad's voice.

"I'm fine Dad. I just have a lot on my mind." I said, trying to get him to leave as quickly as possible. I really didn't feel like confessing my soul to Charlie. Especially if it was about Edward.

"Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with boys. You're too young to be worrying about them." I laughed, knowing he was kidding. Well, just a little. Charlie laughed along with me.

"I promise you dad. So far, I am having no boy troubles." It wasn't a complete lie since I technically didn't consider him a boy. Besides, it was more of a vampire problem. After all, how often does a vampire whom he's only known for about a month confesses his love to a human girl?

Apparently almost never.

"Alright then. I'm going fishing today with Billy Black and I probably won't be home until dinner time tonight. I'll call around three to see how you're doing." I nodded and heard the door close. I sighed and closed my eyes. Rubbing my temples, I attempted to resist the oncoming headache.

"Headache?" My eyes instantly widened and I jumped up in bed. I turned my head in the direction of the voice but I already knew what I would see.

"What did I say about scaring me like that? You could have given me a heart attack!" I yelled at him, placing my hand over my heart to calm it down.

"Sorry, it's a habit. Anyway, I came by to see if you would come with me somewhere." I looked at Edward, eye brow raised.

"The last time I went somewhere with you, you almost scared me half to death. Plus, the last time I was alone with you something…." I paused, trying to think of the word that would describe the awkward situation.

"sudden and…." I almost said exciting but I stopped myself. I knew how I felt about Edward. I also knew how he felt about me. But was I really willing to admit my feelings? For us to be in a relationship that could permanently destroy both of us?

"Well something sudden happened and I'm still trying to get my brain to process it." Edward looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"I know what I did yesterday was surprising for you. But I thought today we could talk about that. Sort of, clear the air." Edward rubbed his neck with his hand nervously. I smiled at his obvious shyness about the subject.

"I…I suppose. Maybe you can explain a few things to me." I was tempted to add that there was something I needed to confess as well, but I bit my tongue. Edward nodded and silently looked at me.

"W-what?" I asked after sitting a few minutes under his staring eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to get dressed so we could leave." Edward smirked. I stared at him blankly then mentally face palmed myself.

"Uh, right. I knew that." I tried to play it off but I knew I didn't succeed. I sighed and climbed out of bed, brushing my covers off of my bare legs and arms. From my peripheral vision I could see Edward tense and turn around. Worried, I walked over.

"Edward, are you ok? I'm not changing yet so you don't have to turn around. Besides, I was going to take a shower."

"I know Bella."

"Then why did you turn around." Edward remained quiet. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at him then smirked.

"Fine. If you won't tell me then I won't be going with you today." Edward's shoulders slumped and I knew I had him.

"…." Edward spoke too softly for me to hear him.

"I don't have vampire hearing Edward. Now tell me, at a volume that I can hear you." Edward sighed and turned around.

"I said 'That outfit makes you look good'" A heavy blush crept up from my neck and I knew I looked as red as a tomato.

On instinct I began to pull my shorts lower and adjust my top so that it didn't reveal anything. Quickly I turned around and picked out the first pair of clothes I saw in my closet before running off to the bathroom. While taking my shower I tried to calm my pulse and breathing. I also tried to make my face return to it's normal pale color. Thankfully I succeeded by the time I was done. Once I was done drying off I dressed and did my hair and makeup before leaving the bathroom. I placed my pajamas and towel in my hamper then looked at Edward.

"Um…I guess I'm ready now." I mumbled, knowing he would hear me either way.

Edward nodded and in the next second I was in his arms, outside, feeling the wind rush through my hair. I pushed my head into the crook of his arm for protection. For what felt like a few minutes, though it was probably only five seconds, I felt the wind blow my newly brushed hair every which way. However, it wasn't long until the wind stopped blowing and I felt Edward's legs stop running beneath me.

"Really Edward? I had just brushed my hair. What was with the sudden pick up and run? I thought we were going to take your car." I said after he placed me on the ground.

Immediately a sense of dizziness overcame me and I began to lose my balance. Edward caught me and helped me sit on the ground. I soon calmed myself and opened my eyes to see where we were. I saw tall healthy trees, numerous beautiful flowers, and I could hear a pond in the background.

"The meadow. Why did you bring me here?" I looked over at Edward.

"I thought it would be an adequate place to talk about this. Especially since no one can interrupt us. Sorry about your hair by the way. Also, I thought it would be faster just to run here." I nodded at his explanation then laid down, making myself comfortable on the soft meadow floor.

"This place is really beautiful Edward." I said randomly. It was true though. I would never be able to forget how beautiful this place is no matter how old I become. That is, if I'm able to age.

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered, too scared to say it any louder.

Thousands of possibilities had popped into my head and all seemed to end in one way or another. Well except for the one where they just ignore me and let me live. I highly doubted that was an actual option though. Beside me I heard ruffling and a deep sigh. When I turned to my right I saw Edward laying beside me, staring right back into my eyes. I waited for an answer, but somehow I knew what he was going to say. I didn't like it.

"I don't know. There's only so many possible options. Frankly, I don't care for any of them."

"Can you tell me what they are? I want to know what I can expect." I asked in a whisper.

"Well, the only good one would be for you to live on as a regular human, but I'm not sure my heart could take that. Besides, if the vampire community knew we had told you about us and let you live, they would kill you themselves. The only other two options is either for my family to kill you or…." His voice trailed off.

"If you turn me." I finished for him. I turned my head towards the sky and stared at it, thinking.

"So either way it ends in death." I stated bluntly. I turned back to Edward, my eyes cast down to our feet.

"Either way, I'm going to die. There's nothing that can change that." Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'll find a way that you can live through this." I nodded, then asked the question I knew he would hate. Yet I couldn't let it go unasked.

"What if…what if I wanted you to change me?" Edward froze and immediately let go of my hand.

"NO." He said.

Edward's once gentle voice was now harsh and forceful. I stayed still, scared of what he may do next. Even though I knew Edward would never hurt me, I didn't want to risk making him even more angry.

"Why would you even suggest that? Bella, do you even know what it would mean to become a vampire? Of course you don't, you're just a human!" Edward was sitting up. I stood though, his words stinging my heart but making me angry.

"Then why did you fall in love with me? You're the one that knew what would happen! You're the one that put me in this situation! Face it Edward, there's no way I'll be able to get out of this alive. The only other way I'd even have the possibility to live is if I was changed." I stayed silent, trying to calm myself down.

"You'd have to give up so much though Bella. You'd never be able to see your parents or your friends ever again. Bella, the only thing you'll be able to do is travel the world, whether by yourself or with us. You have no idea how lonely it is Bella."

"I think I have the basic idea." I said, thinking of how I was in Arizona.

"That's the thing Bella, you don't." Edward growled. I flinched at his voice.

"Edward…." I whispered, attempting to warn him. He ignored me and continued in his rant.

"It's painful Bella. Once you've been bitten, there's no way to stop the poison from spreading. It's like the story of Snow White, one bit of that apple and you're dead. Forever. There's nothing that can change that."

"But Snow white couldn't wake up. Edward, even once I've been bitten I'd be able to do so many things I can't as a human. I'd be able to travel the world, to see and do everything I've ever wanted to. Besides, even if the transformation is painful, I know I have you there to help me. Edward, just like with Snow White, you're my prince." I said. I tried my best to convey the fact that I trusted him. That I knew he wouldn't let me be hurt.

"How? How can you trust me Bella? I'm the one that got you involved in all of this. I'm the one that forced you to make such a terrible decision." I took a step towards Edward.

"You didn't force me to choose this. I chose this on my own. I want to be like you Edward. I want…" I stopped. I was too afraid to say what came next.

_Will he accept my confession the same way I had his? Or will he turn me down and sya this was all just a prank? _I shook my head. _No, Edward would never do that. _

Edward stepped closer to me, making us only a foot apart.

"What Bella? What is it you want?" I felt Edward's cold yet gentle fingers grace my cheek. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the pleasure his touch gave me. Finally, I took a deep breath, deciding to answer his question.

"I want…..you. Forever." I whispered.

My eyes were now open and were gazing into his. Edward's bright butterscotch colored eyes widened witch shock, then softened with joy. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into his chest, Edward's cold arms wrapping around my waist. My chin was lifted and my lips met his. At first it was sweet and gentle as if we were trying to figure out how to act. However, it soon grew passionate. My small fingers became entangled in his soft bronze hair, pulling him closer. It was as if he was my drug, one that I was seriously addicted to. Soon we had both fallen to the ground, caught up in the kiss. Suddenly, Edward pulled back.

"No more Bella." He whispered. I pouted in confusion.

"It's….I'm too dangerous for you Bella."

"You should have thought of that before you confessed to me." I replied sarcastically before kissing him again. Once more, he pushed me away. Sighing, I admitted defeat. We both flipped over onto our backs and stared at the sky again.

"So where does this put us?" I whispered, truly curious.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's dangerous for both of us now." I sighed "But that doesn't mean I don't like it." I smiled brightly.

"We should probably tell my family. I'm sure Alice already knows though."

"Tell them what?" I asked, turning to lay on my side so that I could face him.

"That we're a couple." He stated bluntly.

I blushed and I was sure I looked like a tomato. However, those simple words sent an amazing thrill down my spine. Smiling widely, I nodded. Edward stood and offered me his hand. I took it gladly and was lifted up onto his back.

"Not again." I groaned.

Edward laughed before torpedoing through the trees to his house. Let's just say when I got there, I was anything but calm.

**wow, it's been a while since I've updated my stories midweek, I'm lucky. Well, I've already started on the next chapter but I'm debating whether or not to split it up, which I think I will. yeah...I think that's a good idea. That means, including the next chapter, I only have three more chapters left in this story! woohooo! Which means this story will hopefully be done by the time by band trip comes around so I can start thinking up the plot for my next story! :D :D :D :D Actually... now that I think about it... which story should I do so I can go ahead and start getting the plot laid out?**

**Here are the options:**

**A Different Side of Me: **

**Edward's a jock and his life is perfect. After all, he's the most popular guy in school, all the girls are crushing on him, and he has a beautiful and amazing girlfriend. But is the king of the school really as he seems? Bella's always hated the populars, thinking they're prejudice and rude, even though she's best friends with Edward's sister Alice. What happens when they're paired together to work on a biology porject? When they start to know how the other person is, their feelings change. soon they're both trying to hide their own feelings of love for the other, but as homecoming approaches it becomes increasingly difficult. Will these two be able to face the challenges that come with true love?**

**Tears of Love: **

**Edward and Bella have been as thick as thieves since childhood, doing everything together. secretly though, Bella's been hiding her feelings for Edward ever since they started high school. So what happens when Edward returns from college and he's engaged? to no one other than Tonya, a friend of theirs that moved away in 3rd grade. Tension rises along with emotions for both members of our favorite duo as Bella tries to cover her feelings. However, it's not easy to hide your tears of love.**

**Blood Red Black Mourning:**

**After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was changed and has managed to form a clan of her own. In fact, they've formed their own band named the VAMPS (ironic huh?) they make it to the top of the list and Alice buys tickets for all of the Cullen's. As they watch them perform, they recognize Bella and attempt to uncover the secrets of how she was turned. However, she's learned a trick or two about lying and keeping secrets to yourself. she's also developed a huge grudge against the cullen's, especially Edward. Now, she wants nothing to do with them, believing she's found her own clan. her own mate. Of course, with fighting vampires, there's never an EASY happily ever after.**

**Family Portrait:**

**based off of the song by Pink! Bella's been abused by her parents for years, dealing with their fights while taking care of her younger brother Emmett. she's tried to run away but always ends up returning to take care of Emmett. As a result of the abuse, Bella only opens up to Emmett, not talking to anyone else. when Edward moves to town, he changes everything. while visiting Bella one day he learns of her and Emmetts abuse. He tries to help but only seems to cause for trouble for the brunette. Soon her parents file for divorce and she's faced with the choice of going with her father or mother, while Emmett goes with the other. But can Bella really decide between her two parents, no matter how terrible they've been to her? Especially when it means leaving her brother and Edward? Will Bella's family portrait finally be torn apart?**

**I also have ideas for some Shugo chara fanfictions but that's only a few. Sadly, I haven't been able to think of anymore fanfiction ideas besides these and a few Shugo Chara ones. I also have a oneshot that's only for December so that's going to wait until, well, December. After I finish all of these ideas, which I'm planinng to by senior year, I plan to start on my books :D thanks to nanowrimo, I was able to write one but I still have ALOT of writing to do on it. ANYWAY, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please review with your pick for my next story! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	14. Play Ball

**A Different Side of Me: **

**Edward's a jock and his life is perfect. After all, he's the most popular guy in school, all the girls are crushing on him, and he has a beautiful and amazing girlfriend. But is the king of the school really as he seems? Bella's always hated the populars, thinking they're prejudice and rude, even though she's best friends with Edward's sister Alice. What happens when they're paired together to work on a biology project? When they start to know how the other person is, their feelings change. soon they're both trying to hide their own feelings of love for the other, but as homecoming approaches it becomes increasingly difficult. Will these two be able to face the challenges that come with true love?**

**Tears of Love: **

**Edward and Bella have been as thick as thieves since childhood, doing everything together. secretly though, Bella's been hiding her feelings for Edward ever since they started high school. So what happens when Edward returns from college and he's engaged? to no one other than Tonya, a friend of theirs that moved away in 3rd grade. Tension rises along with emotions for both members of our favorite duo as Bella tries to cover her feelings. However, it's not easy to hide your tears of love.**

**Blood Red Black Mourning:**

**After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was changed and has managed to form a clan of her own. In fact, they've formed their own band named the VAMPS (ironic huh?) they make it to the top of the list and Alice buys tickets for all of the Cullen's. As they watch them perform, they recognize Bella and attempt to uncover the secrets of how she was turned. However, she's learned a trick or two about lying and keeping secrets to yourself. she's also developed a huge grudge against the cullen's, especially Edward. Now, she wants nothing to do with them, believing she's found her own clan. her own mate. Of course, with fighting vampires, there's never an EASY happily ever after.**

**Family Portrait:**

**based off of the song by Pink! Bella's been abused by her parents for years, dealing with their fights while taking care of her younger brother Emmett. she's tried to run away but always ends up returning to take care of Emmett. As a result of the abuse, Bella only opens up to Emmett, not talking to anyone else. when Edward moves to town, he changes everything. while visiting Bella one day he learns of her and Emmetts abuse. He tries to help but only seems to cause for trouble for the brunette. Soon her parents file for divorce and she's faced with the choice of going with her father or mother, while Emmett goes with the other. But can Bella really decide between her two parents, no matter how terrible they've been to her? Especially when it means leaving her brother and Edward? Will Bella's family portrait finally be torn apart?**

**I also have ideas for some Shugo chara fanfictions but that's only a few. Sadly, I haven't been able to think of anymore fanfiction ideas besides these and a few Shugo Chara ones. I also have a oneshot that's only for December so that's going to wait until, well, December. After I finish all of these ideas, which I'm planinng to by senior year, I plan to start on my books :D thanks to nanowrimo, I was able to write one but I still have ALOT of writing to do on it. ANYWAY, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please review with your pick for my next story! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Chapter 14**

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as I opened the front door I was bombarded with hugs. Alice and Emmett were squeezing me tightly, pushing all the air out of my lungs.

"You guys…" I gasped. "I can't….breathe." They let go of me instantly and I took several deep breaths.

"Ok. So, why all the huggage?" I asked.

"Because you're my new sister in law!" My eyes widened.

"Uh, Alice, we just became a couple. I don't think we're planning out marriage just yet."

"I know silly. It'll be a few months before that happens. It's going to be beautiful by the way." Alice winked at me and my eyes widened. I turned to Edward, asking for an explanation.

"Alice saw us getting married once you finished high school." I nodded as if the statement was perfectly normal but inside I was freaking out. Suddenly I felt myself become calm and knew instantly it was thanks to Jasper.

"Thanks." I said to him. His only response was a brisk nod.

Jasper was sitting rigidly on the couch, facing forward in a stiff position. His head was turned slightly so that he could still see us, though I thought he was mainly looking at Alice. Soon Esme and Carlisle walked into the room, Rosalie trailing behind them. She scowled at me as she sat down by herself on the couch. Sensing her bad mood, Emmett left to go sit next to her. Carlisle and Esme joined them in the living room by sitting down on the loveseat. Alice smiled widely one last time before walking over to join Jasper.

Nervously, I followed her into the living room. I paused once I was standing in the front of everyone. Edward came to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed a little and my heartbeat picked up, causing me to become even more nervous. If that was even possible. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"So….I guess you've all heard by now. Edward and I are now….a couple." Their faces didn't change too much but I expected that was because they all had already known. The only person who seemed to appear unhappy about the arrangement was Rosalie who was glaring right at me. I avoided her gaze and smiled nervously at everyone else, awaiting for their thoughts on our relationship. Esme was the first to speak.

"I'm happy for you both my dear. As long as you both are committed and love the other, I'm sure your relationship will be fine."

"Thank you Esme, you have no idea how much it means to me that you approve." I beamed at her in true admiration. Somehow I knew that I was already considering her like a second mother. What Alice had said about her vision crossed my mind once more and I looked at Edward.

_Maybe marrying him won't be too bad._

I smiled at the thought but soon pushed them away as Edward began to speak.

"Carlisle, what do you think about this?" Carlisle chuckled.

"You already know my opinion about this Edward, but I'll let Ms. Swan and the others know as well. Bella, I welcome you to the family. I hope you enjoy being with us. I only ask that you two be careful and love each other. I'm just glad he won't be lonely anymore." Carlisle smiled at me and I greatly returned it with one of my own and a blush. That's 2 out of 6. Alice spoke next.

"You already know my opinion. I'm so happy for you guys! I can plan the wedding right?" Alice exclaimed next to Jasper. I laughed and nodded though truthfully I was still unsure of her vision.

Turning to Jasper, I awaited his opinion. Instead of saying anything, he simply gave a sharp nod. I knew that meant he approved of it even though he knew it would be painful for him at first. Like Jasper, Emmett said nothing but nodded his head ferociously. I could tell he was excited for us. 5 out of 6. Now all that's left is….Rosalie. Anxiously, I turned to her.

"Rosalie? How do you feel about us?" I asked, knowing I had to be the one. Even though she frightened me, I knew I had to stand up to her if I was going to get anywhere with her.

"I think it's idiot, dangerous, out-of-this-world insane, and…..wonderful." My eyes widened and I looked at her in amazement.

"I only said that because I can see how happy you make him. Keep it that way or otherwise you'll be dealing with me." I nodded that I understood and she gave me a slight smile.

"I guess it's official then. Thank you all for approving." I said, giddy with happiness. Moving my right hand, I somehow found Edward's and held it tightly. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments, making an utter silence in the living room. However, through that silence you could hear the rumble of thunder and the slight yellow flash of lightening.

"I know this will sound a little cheesy, but why don't we go out for a family bonding session? According to Alice, we only have a few months to get to know you Bella." Suggested Esme.

"As much as I would love that Esme, it's raining outside. I don't think there's much we can do out there." From the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett smirk.

"Oh, maybe not for humans. For us strong, muscled, and gorgeous vampires however, we play baseball." Emmett joked. I squinted at him in confusion.

"Baseball?" I asked, making sure. They all nodded.

"Whenever there's a thunderstorm we go outside and play baseball. The thunder and rain cover up for our loud noises. Especially when Emmett is batting." Explained Edward.

"So you guys literally go outside and play baseball in the rain?" I asked, making sure. It sounded a little strange. I mean, I've heard of people playing baseball when it was only a small downpour but outside a huge thunder storm was going on.

"Yep." Alice said, popping her "p". I shrugged and nodded.

"Why not then? Can I go home and change though? These aren't exactly the best clothes to go to a baseball game." They laughed and soon Edward was carrying me home.

I changed quickly and we left. However, we didn't go straight towards the Cullen house. Instead, we went to a large, muddy clearing about 20-30 miles or so away. Edward let me down beside Esme who was standing off to the side while the others were out in the makeshift baseball field. Once I gained my balance Edward walked over towards mid-field.

"So what do we do Esme?" I asked as the rain poured down on my hoodie.

"We watched and make sure none of them cheat. Emmett is usually the only one I have to worry about though. Hopefully he'll behave this time." I laughed and began to watch.

Emmett stepped forward, a steel baseball bat in his hand. Alice stood at the pitchers mound, a stern look covering her face. It soon went away as she began to wind up her arm, causing her to smirk. Alice threw the baseball with miraculous speed. All I saw was a white blur as Emmett hit the ball and began to run past the makeshift bases on the clearings floor. Edward raced after the ball and returned just as Emmett reached third base. Quickly, Edward raced towards Emmett, his right hand held out far in front of him. Emmett was only a foot away from home plate when Edward finally tagged him with the ball. Afterward, Edward exploded into a fit of laughter was Emmett sulked at his close victory. I laughed at the vampire's childish antics.

This continued on for a while, each person getting closer and closer to getting a home. However, Edward would always tag them with the ball, making them out. As I watched the game, I was able to see a whole new side to Edward. It was a side I'd yet to see when he was with me. He was relaxed, having fun, enjoying his time with his family. I could tell everyone of them meant a lot to him. I smiled at the thought of him being so loyal.

The smile didn't last long however.

I suppose Alice was the first to know that they would arrive, then Edward milliseconds later. Edward had been in pursuit of her around the bases when both paused mid-stride. In sync, they turned towards the woods. Watching. Waiting.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, becoming worried. By then everyone had gathered around the two, awaiting an explanation.

"Others, they're coming." Edward said quietly. My eyes widened.

"Others? Do you mean…other vampires?" I asked, becoming scared. He nodded.

"Are they…do they….are they like you guys?" This time Edward shook his head.

I felt my blood run cold and my body freeze. My head began to hurt and I felt faint. Taking a shaky breath, I attempted to calm myself. It didn't help much. My body remained tense as I stood next to Edward. Inside my rib cage, my heart was beating wildly. _What if they want to kill me? What if the Cullen's can't stop them? What if they kill me?_

That was the main question that scared me. Would I die today? Will I die in the next minute? It was all so confusing and terrifying. At that moment, my mind just seemed to go blank, as if preparing itself for an unbeatable death. Then I heard the crunch of twigs.

They had arrived.

The branches moved on the distant trees, rustling the leaves to life. The wind began to pick up, swirling the grass, dirt, and newly fallen leaves into the air. Walking through that wind were three vampires. To the right was a female with fiery red, curly hair that went down to her mid back. Her face was pointed and it reminded me of an elf for some reason. By her walk I could tell she meant business, and was incredibly dangerous.

Standing next to her was a tall man with closely shaved hair. He looked rough, masculine, and most definitely strong. Beside him was a man with darks kin, black dread locks, and what seemed like a gentle face. Something told me he was the least dangerous of the bunch: the middle man. No matter how harmless he looked though, I knew he was powerful and to be cautious.

"Nice, a welcoming committee." Spoke the man in the middle. He leaned down and picked up the baseball that had somehow strayed over towards him. Throwing it into the air, he caught it quick before it could hit the ground.

"Let's play ball."

**So there's that…lol, a bit of a cliffy huh? Anyway, I just wanted to explain that the reason I didn't update until yesterday was because fan fiction wasn't letting me edit my stories. I'm so sorry if you guys thought it was because of me because it wasn't. also, I've been missing your review, there's only 21 for this story! I've decided not to post the next chapter until I at ATLEAST 30 reviews in total for this story. As an author, or even just a fan fiction writer, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, so please, review. When you do, please tell me which story you would like for me to do next :D : D : D : D **


	15. My Savior

** which story should I do so I can go ahead and start getting the plot laid out?**

**Here are the options:**

**A Different Side of Me: **

**Edward's a jock and his life is perfect. After all, he's the most popular guy in school, all the girls are crushing on him, and he has a beautiful and amazing girlfriend. But is the king of the school really as he seems? Bella's always hated the populars, thinking they're prejudice and rude, even though she's best friends with Edward's sister Alice. What happens when they're paired together to work on a biology project? When they start to know how the other person is, their feelings change. soon they're both trying to hide their own feelings of love for the other, but as homecoming approaches it becomes increasingly difficult. Will these two be able to face the challenges that come with true love?**

**Tears of Love: **

**Edward and Bella have been as thick as thieves since childhood, doing everything together. secretly though, Bella's been hiding her feelings for Edward ever since they started high school. So what happens when Edward returns from college and he's engaged? to no one other than Tonya, a friend of theirs that moved away in 3rd grade. Tension rises along with emotions for both members of our favorite duo as Bella tries to cover her feelings. However, it's not easy to hide your tears of love.**

**Blood Red Black Mourning:**

**After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was changed and has managed to form a clan of her own. In fact, they've formed their own band named the VAMPS (ironic huh?) they make it to the top of the list and Alice buys tickets for all of the Cullen's. As they watch them perform, they recognize Bella and attempt to uncover the secrets of how she was turned. However, she's learned a trick or two about lying and keeping secrets to yourself. she's also developed a huge grudge against the cullen's, especially Edward. Now, she wants nothing to do with them, believing she's found her own clan. her own mate. Of course, with fighting vampires, there's never an EASY happily ever after.**

**Family Portrait:**

**based off of the song by Pink! Bella's been abused by her parents for years, dealing with their fights while taking care of her younger brother Emmett. she's tried to run away but always ends up returning to take care of Emmett. As a result of the abuse, Bella only opens up to Emmett, not talking to anyone else. when Edward moves to town, he changes everything. while visiting Bella one day he learns of her and Emmetts abuse. He tries to help but only seems to cause for trouble for the brunette. Soon her parents file for divorce and she's faced with the choice of going with her father or mother, while Emmett goes with the other. But can Bella really decide between her two parents, no matter how terrible they've been to her? Especially when it means leaving her brother and Edward? Will Bella's family portrait finally be torn apart?**

**I also have ideas for some Shugo chara fanfictions but that's only a few. Sadly, I haven't been able to think of anymore fanfiction ideas besides these and a few Shugo Chara ones. I also have a oneshot that's only for December so that's going to wait until, well, December. After I finish all of these ideas, which I'm planinng to by senior year, I plan to start on my books :D thanks to nanowrimo, I was able to write one but I still have ALOT of writing to do on it. ANYWAY, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please review with your pick for my next story! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**(Bella's POV)**

The Cullen's began to step forward in a threatening stance. Esme and Edward stood in front of me, blocking my view. Alice stood off to the side, staring blankly at the new vampires. Carlisle walked forward, opening his mouth for speech.

"What is your intention in Forks?" He asked, clearly having noticed the tension in the air. Not only that, but I was sure Alice's and Edward's behaviors was causing some suspicion as well.

"We didn't really have on until we heard your game. I thought it'd be nice to pay a little visit to our fellow species. Besides, we could always use advice on who to choose as our dinner. So, tell me, who's the best in town?" He tossed the ball into the air and caught with a swiftness that a human would never had been able to pull off.

"We don't eat humans, as you can tell by our eyes. My family and I feast on the animals in nearby forests. You are more than welcome to eat them, but we will not allow you to harm any of the humans." Carlisle responded.

The vampire opened his mouth to reply, but paused. He closed his eyes then breathed in deeply, sighing with pleasure. Then he opened his eyes, mouth smiling with a terrifying grin.

"You say that, yet you brought a snack? She smells…delectable."

The vampire turned his head directly towards me, and I was finally able to catch a glimpse of his eyes. So far I had only seen the unusual color of the Cullen's, the beautiful butterscotch that would fade to black. However, these vampires had no such eyes. Instead, their corneas were the color of blood. It was the brightest red, yet at the same time the darkest. The color seemed to be emitting from his pupil, becoming brighter as it escaped it. Seeing this new color, shocked me with fear, causing me to become frozen in place.

"Bella, calm down. Everything will be alright honey." Spoke Esme softly. I said nothing, just staring back at the vampire. I knew then, today would change everything.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you." Edward turned to look at me. "I promise." He said, assurance deep in his voice. At first I did nothing, then nodded. Edward would protect me, he would always protect me.

He was my savior.

"Bella? That's a beautiful name, literally meaning beauty. From what I can see, it fits you well. Although, I don't usually judge my dinner by it's appearance."

"I'm not your dinner." I whispered, almost illegible to my own ears, under my breath. My head was down, my eyes staring straight at the muddy ground. The rain pulsed on top of my shoulders and head, making a thumping noise every time it hit.

"No? Well, we'll just see about that." Then he charged.

Carlisle went after him first, being in front. He was only able to grab his arm before it was pulled free. Then Rosalie attempted to kick, perhaps trip, him onto the ground. She grunted as she fell to the ground from being off balance. Next, Emmett tried to tackle him, using his brute body with full force. The vampire was only knocked off course, stumbling only a little. In response to Emmett's attack, he pushed him hard, causing him to fly backwards into a tree at least 50 feet away. Turning, his attention returned to me. However, before he could charge again, the other male vampire spoke up.

"James! Stop with this foolishness! Let us leave and seek dinner elsewhere." He said. Then, turning to Carlisle. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. He sometimes….get out of control." Carlisle said nothing, just gazing at James.

"Why should I follow your orders Laurent? I am the leader of this group, therefore I call the shots. Right now, I say we dine on this beauty." Said James, making Edward growl menacingly.

"Now, now. Control that protective pup of yours." Said James. Edward simply glared.

"Please James, let us leave. We can find you food somewhere else. Perhaps someone with better blood." Pleaded Laurent, obviously wanting to leave.

"Cram it, Laurent. James said he wants this one, he gets this one. Besides, my mate always gets what he wants." Spoke the woman, stepping forward. Her high heeled boots made a crunch on the fallen leaves as she walked to stand beside her, mate? I looked at Edward questioningly, but I knew the answer would come later. If later ever came itself.

"Now then, let's get on with this sha'll we? We have a long trip ahead of us and I'd rather not go on an empty stomach." That seemed to have been the last straw for Edward.

Edward charged forward, his fist colliding with James's jaw perfectly. His face snapped backwards and it seemed as if his head almost fell off. My eyes widened at his new found cruelty but said nothing. I watched them begin to fight, throwing punches, each attempting to pull at the others limbs. Soon, however, my attention was directed towards Victoria. While her partner battled mine, she had begun to attack Esme.

It was clear she wanted an easy fight, so that she could quickly catch me then make off. Her hits were blunt and forceful, while Esme's were swift and waiting. I believe Esme was looking for her weak spot. Finally, when Esme saw it, she attacked her there, while Carlisle and Rosalie came to grab her. I had to shield my eyes for the next part, that didn't stop me from hearing it. Screams erupted into my ears and I flinched. I didn't uncover my eyes until everything was silent.

In the middle of the field, a bright, blazing fire was lit. Though the rain and flames mostly blocked my view, the heavy limbs of the vampire were visible. I gasped and covered my mouth. I knew killing her was necessary, but the shocking reality of it still frightened me.

"Victoria!" Flinching, I looked at James.

His face and body was bruise, but something told me his heart was in more pain than his body could ever be. Crouching on the ground, James grasped his head. His own screams echoed hers as he cried in pain. When he had finally calmed, he looked at me, then Edward, in rage. Growling, James pounced at Edward. Edward was too quick though, for he quickly snapped off the vampire's head then through it into the vampire. Soon Emmett and Alice were helping to tear the vampire apart, limb from limb.

I couldn't take it anymore. My head felt numb. My whole body felt numb. I fell to the ground, landing on my knees. Brown eyes never strayed from the fire, they seemed to consume it. There was nothing I could say. Nothing I could do. I felt entirely helpless during it all. So instead of saying anything, I cried. I cried for myself, for Edward, for the Cullen's. I even cried for Victoria and James. Even though they had tried to kill me, their death still hit me hard.

I knew then, this was the life of a vampire.

This was the cruelty of their lives.

This was the risky possibility of them all.

But most of all I realized…

This was what I wanted to be.

**Haha, I'm big for dramatic endings, but as you can tell from the bar to your right, I'm keeping this chapter going. So…keep reading!**

"Bella?" I flinched on instinct.

Silently looking up, I gazed at Edward. Quietly, and possibly painfully slow for a vampire, he crept towards me. He crouched beside me, his strong, cold arms engulfing me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Saying nothing, I nodded. In my ear I could hear him sigh.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I never wanted this to happen." He whispered. Edward's voice seem to fade.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry about all of this! Let us take you back to our house. I'm sure we can find you something to eat and drink. You need to rest. Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Came Alice. She stood in front of me, whimpering.

"Alice." I groaned as I stood. Edward did the same, holding his arm around my waist for support. I stepped out from that arm and hugged Alice with all my might.

"Thank you." I turned to Edward and did the same. "Thank you both."

"Actually, I want to thank all of you." I said as I let go of Edward.

"None of you had to protect me. You could have handed me over easily and that would have been the end of it. Instead, you all stood by me and protected me. I can never tell you how much that means to me. I appreciate it all. Thank you all so, so very much." I said, my voice wobbling from shock.

"No problem, Bells. You're family and we protect each other." Emmett said, patting my head.

"Alice is right though. We need to get you home before you catch a cold." I glanced up in shock at Rosalie.

"Don't get me wrong, I still disagree with all of this, especially if you decide you want to be turned. But, just this once, I'll go with Edward on this. You make him happy, so that makes me happy. Just don't hurt him." I nodded with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well then, why don't we all head home? I'm sure we have some hot chocolate and blankets somewhere for you Bella." I grinned at Esme.

"Why don't you guys head home first? I want to talk to Bella alone." Said Edward. The others nodded and I looked at Edward in surprise.

"Edward, what do…" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. My eyes widened with surprise but I didn't pull away. The kiss didn't last long though, much to my displeasure.

"Why the sudden kiss?" I asked when I finally caught my breath.

"I wanted to show elated I am that you're still alive, and sticking by me after all of that. You understand the risks that come with our relationship, but you're staying here, right by my side. That means so much to me Bella."

"You mean a lot to me too Edward. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

Then we left to his house.

**Well that's the end of this chapter :D Now all that's left if the epilogue. Which is coming up next. It won't be too long, but I'll try to lengthen it. I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I'm sorry the late update but I wanted to wait until I had more reviews, obviously that didn't happen though.**

**-glares-**

** which story should I do so I can go ahead and start getting the plot laid out?**

**Here are the options:**

**A Different Side of Me: **

**Edward's a jock and his life is perfect. After all, he's the most popular guy in school, all the girls are crushing on him, and he has a beautiful and amazing girlfriend. But is the king of the school really as he seems? Bella's always hated the populars, thinking they're prejudice and rude, even though she's best friends with Edward's sister Alice. What happens when they're paired together to work on a biology project? When they start to know how the other person is, their feelings change. soon they're both trying to hide their own feelings of love for the other, but as homecoming approaches it becomes increasingly difficult. Will these two be able to face the challenges that come with true love?**

**Tears of Love: **

**Edward and Bella have been as thick as thieves since childhood, doing everything together. secretly though, Bella's been hiding her feelings for Edward ever since they started high school. So what happens when Edward returns from college and he's engaged? to no one other than Tonya, a friend of theirs that moved away in 3rd grade. Tension rises along with emotions for both members of our favorite duo as Bella tries to cover her feelings. However, it's not easy to hide your tears of love.**

**Blood Red Black Mourning:**

**After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was changed and has managed to form a clan of her own. In fact, they've formed their own band named the VAMPS (ironic huh?) they make it to the top of the list and Alice buys tickets for all of the Cullen's. As they watch them perform, they recognize Bella and attempt to uncover the secrets of how she was turned. However, she's learned a trick or two about lying and keeping secrets to yourself. she's also developed a huge grudge against the cullen's, especially Edward. Now, she wants nothing to do with them, believing she's found her own clan. her own mate. Of course, with fighting vampires, there's never an EASY happily ever after.**

**Family Portrait:**

**based off of the song by Pink! Bella's been abused by her parents for years, dealing with their fights while taking care of her younger brother Emmett. she's tried to run away but always ends up returning to take care of Emmett. As a result of the abuse, Bella only opens up to Emmett, not talking to anyone else. when Edward moves to town, he changes everything. while visiting Bella one day he learns of her and Emmetts abuse. He tries to help but only seems to cause for trouble for the brunette. Soon her parents file for divorce and she's faced with the choice of going with her father or mother, while Emmett goes with the other. But can Bella really decide between her two parents, no matter how terrible they've been to her? Especially when it means leaving her brother and Edward? Will Bella's family portrait finally be torn apart?**

**I also have ideas for some Shugo chara fanfictions but that's only a few. Sadly, I haven't been able to think of anymore fanfiction ideas besides these and a few Shugo Chara ones. I also have a oneshot that's only for December so that's going to wait until, well, December. After I finish all of these ideas, which I'm planinng to by senior year, I plan to start on my books :D thanks to nanowrimo, I was able to write one but I still have ALOT of writing to do on it. ANYWAY, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please review with your pick for my next story! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	16. Epiloge: My Transformation

**(Bella's POV)**

They laid me down flat on the bed. My arms were resting softly by my sides while my legs stayed in a straight position. I kept tensing then relaxing my hands, trying to relieve my nervousness.

"You'll be fine Bella. It'll be dreadfully painful, but you'll survive." Calmed Esme. I nodded and smiled at her. A wave of relaxation over came me and I knew instantly from where. I sighed in content.

"Thanks Jasper." From the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Edward himself.

"I'm right here. I had to make sure we had everything you'd need." I nodded in understanding. He came to the left side of my bed. Technically it was his since it was in his room, but he had gotten it for me. Cupping my cheek, he rubbed his thumb in a circle.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Bella? You don't have to."

"I know I don't Edward. I want to. I want to spend forever with you, with your family." He sighed then smiled.

"Alright then. We all know how stubborn you are." I laughed softly.

Silently, I turned from Edward and looked at the faces of my new family. To my right was Jasper with Alice beside him, then Rosalie at the corner. Standing directly at the end of my bed as Emmett by Rosalie and Carlisle beside him. That left Esme standing behind Edward on my life. Each one gave me a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded.

Edward leaned down towards my wrist. His lips brushed my skin and I could feel the leathery texture of his tongue as he licked the location of my vein. I tensed when I felt his teeth puncture that vein. At first I didn't feel the poison, just where he had bit my wrist. It didn't take long for that feeling to go away. The sting of the poison hit me ferociously. It spread quickly throughout my arm. Soon it was up to my neck and onto the rest of my body. My body began to feel like it was vibrating.

I tried to hold in the screams but I couldn't. Tears escaped my eyes and I yelled as loud as my voice would allow me. I was begging for it to be over, for the pain to leave me. For a moment I cursed them all, believing that it was their fault that I was feeling such pain. My brain such pushed away such childish thoughts though. I had made the decision and I was sticking to it. I could endure this pain if it meant I would stay with Edward.

I felt my eyes becoming tired and my body becoming numb with the sting. My eyes began to close on themselves but I made sure to look at Edward one last time. My hand grasped his and I squeezed it tightly.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, on the brink of unconsciousness.

"I love you too Bella." Then I closed my eyes, feeling my body change.

I was becoming a vampire.

**That's the end! Now on to my next story, which I still have to decide on, and none of you have been very helpful :P Oh well. -sighs- I'll try and post it soon but may be a while. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
